


Bonderomantikk

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Det er trygt å lese, Evak er endgame, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jakten på kjærligheten, M/M, farming
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: AU. Isak driver en gård, og blir ufrivillig meldt på Jakten på kjærligheten på TV 2. Han får mange frierbrev, men blir distrahert av den kjekke kameramannen.





	1. Chapter 1

Vekkerklokka ringer 05:00, og Isak drar seg selv opp av senga. Vanligvis er det helt greit å stå opp tidlig, men i dag dunker det hardt inne i hodet. Han og Jonas ble sittende på den lokale puben helt til klokka to i natt, og det angrer han bittert på i dag.

Han tar en kjapp dusj, og setter på kaffetrakteren. Han ser ut av det store kjøkkenvinduet, og studerer jordet og havet. Utsikten er utrolig, og han kommer aldri til å bli vant til det. Kaffetrakteren lager en lyd for å gi beskjed om at den er klar, og han heller det over på en termos. Han tar termosen med seg, slenger på seg kjeledressen og går ut i fjøset.

Isak arvet gårdet for fem år siden, da faren døde etter lang tids sykdom, og han var aldri i tvil om at han ville overta. Det er en nydelig tomt, med et stort og ærverdig hus på toppen. Gården har alltid vært i familien, og Isak har ingen søsken, så da ble oppgaven hans.

-

Rundt klokka fem på ettermiddagen ringer telefonen mens Isak spiser middag, og han ser at det er Jonas. Jonas er vært bestekompisen hans siden de var fem år, og nå driver han en gård i nærheten sammen med kona Eva.

"Halla" sier han muntert.

"Halla" sier Jonas tilbake, og han kan høre barna deres som leker i bakgrunnen. Isak kjenner et stikk av misunnelse.

"Pliiiis ikke bli sur, men jeg gjorde noe kanskje litt dumt da jeg kom hjem fra puben i natt" sier Jonas usikkert.

"Ehh, okei. Hva da?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Sorry man, men jeg sendte på en måte inn en søknad til Jakten på Kjærligheten på TV 2" sier Jonas.

_What?_

"Du har jo verdens beste kone. Hva faen?" sier Isak forvirret.

"Neei, jeg meldte på _deg_ , Issy. Du snakket om at det var så ensomt på gården, også så jeg at TV 2 søkte etter single bønder. Det føltes veldig logisk etter seks øl" sier Jonas.

"Du meldte på _meg?_ Hva faen, Jonas" sier Isak oppgitt.

"I know, sorry bro. Hadde glemt det helt ut til TV 2 ringte meg nå nettopp. De er serr keen på å møte deg" sier Jonas, og høres litt gira ut.

"Jonas, jeg kan _ikke_ være på TV" sier Isak bestemt.

"Men tenk hvis du møter den store kjærligheten? Du kan ikke la denne muligheten gå fra deg" sier Jonas enda mer bestemt.

-

Og slik ble det. Isak sa ja til å møte produsentene, og de elsket konseptet med en homofil, ung kubonde på 25 år. Èn måned senere var innspillingen i gang.

"Kan du ikke kjøre litt rundt i traktoren?" sier kameramannen. Isak nikker, og kjører litt rundt på måfå.

De har brukt hele dagen på å spille inn en introduksjonsfilm, som visstnok skal få menn fra hele landet til å sende inn kjærlighetsbrev. Isak synes det hele er jævlig kleint, og angrer mer og mer på at han sa ja til å bli med.

"Supert. Da er vi ferdig for i dag" sier kameramannen, Mikael, og gir en tommel opp. Isak puster lettet ut.

De går inn i huset igjen, og Mikael begynner å pakke sammen tingene sine. "Da kommer jeg tilbake sammen med programleder Katarina Flatland og en annen kameramann i slutten av juni, og da får du vite hvor mange som har sendt brev til deg" sier Mikael med et smil.

Tenk hvor kleint det blir hvis _ingen_  sender brev. _Fy faen_ , han kommer til å bli gjort til narr av hele landet.

Mikael kjører hjemover mot Oslo, og Isak begynner å lage middag. Han er helt utslitt etter en lang dag med innspilling, og sukker da han ser at Jonas ringer.

"Jeg hater deg" sier han før Jonas rekker å si noe.

"Var det så ille?" spør han og ler.

"Neida, bare jævlig kleint liksom. Måtte introdusere meg selv, posere i kjeledressen og kjøre rundt i en traktor liksom" sier Isak irritert.

"Du må jo vise frem godsakene sånn at mange sender brev. Dette blir bra" sier Jonas, og høres _helt_ overbevist ut.

-

De neste ukene går som vanlig til å drive gården, og henge med nabobøndene Jonas og Magnus noen kvelder i uka. Selv om det er kleint å jakte etter kjærligheten på TV, håper Isak innerst inne at han kan finne en bra mann. Helst en som kan hjelpe til på gården, og som er litt handy.

-

Endelig har dagen kommet, og Isak går nervøst rundt i huset mens han venter på innspillingsteamet. Han er mer spent enn han tør å innrømme, for tenk hvis drømmemannen har sendt brev?

Han hører at en bil kjører oppover innkjørselen, og hjertet dunker fortere. Han tar en siste titt i speilet, fikser litt på sveisen og går ut på tunet.

Bilen stopper utenfor inngangsdøra, og Mikael hopper ut fra passasjersetet.

"Halla Isak, takk for sist. Klar for å få dommen?" sier han ertende, og Isak smiler. Mikael virker som en likandes kar.

Programleder Katarina Flatland kommer ut av baksetet og gir Isak en klem. De møttes under det første intervjuet, og det er tydelig at hun er glad i nærkontakt.

"Heeei, er du klar?" sier hun med et lurt smil.

Akkurat da åpner sjåføren bildøra og trår ut på tunet. Han strekker de lange beina sine, og smiler mot Isak. _Fyyyyy faen._ Isak kjenner at hjertet stopper opp, og munnen henger åpen. Personen er høy og slank, med blondt hår og et stort smil som får hele ansiktet til å lyse opp. Han er _nydelig._

"Halla, jeg er Even, og jeg skal være med og filme" sier han og tar Isak i hånda. De ser hverandre inn i øynene, og Isak prøver desperat å se avslappet og kul ut, men det føles helt umulig.

"Ehh, hei" sier han bare.

Mikael og Even begynner å gjøre klar kamerautstyret, mens Isak og Katarina prater sammen. Isak ser bort på Even hele tiden, og det kjennes ut som hele kroppen kribler. Han er virkelig _hot._  

"Da er vi klare. Dere kan sette dere i hagen" sier Mikael og peker. De går rundt huset, og Isak setter seg ned og gjør seg klar til innspilling.

Noen få minutter senere er kameraene slått på, og Katarina drar frem en stor sekk med brev.

"Vi har aldri opplevd at en bonde har fått _så_ mange brev før, gratulerer" sier hun med et stort smil, og Isak blir helt satt ut.

"Serr? Wow, så hyggelig" sier han.

"Ja, så vi gleder oss til å jakte på kjærligheten sammen med deg her på gården" sier hun og smiler til kamera. 


	2. Speed date

To uker senere er Isak på vei til Hoel gård for å møte de 10 frierne han har valgt ut. Katarina Flatland insisterer på at han kaller dem "friere", selv om han synes det er jævlig kleint.

Det var en stor jobb å gå gjennom alle brevene, og velge ut hvilke ti gutter han ville møte på speed date. Brevene inneholdt alt fra nakenbilder til dikt, og mange havnet fort i nei-bunken. Til slutt satt han igjen med ti stykker som virket lovende.

Isak kjører opp mot Hoel gård, og ser at Even står utenfor med kamera sitt.

"Halla Isak" sier han med et smil, og Isak kjenner at det kribler i magen. Han er _enda_ kjekkere enn Isak husket.

"Halla, står du her og filmer?" spør han, bare fordi han ikke kommer på noe kult å si.

"Jepp. Filmer stemningsbilder til introen, det er jo så flott her" sier han med et smil. Isak smiler tilbake, fordi det er umulig å la være, og trekker pusten. Han er her for å møte ti kjekke unge menn, ikke for å bli betatt av en kameramann.

Han går inn på gården, og finner Katarina sammen med to andre bønder som skal jakte etter kjærligheten på TV.

"Heeei Isak, er du klar til å møte kjekkasene?" spør hun entusiastisk.

"Ja, I guess" svarer han vagt. Han kjenner at han begynner å bli nervøs for hele opplegget, for tenk hvis det bare blir jævlig kleint?

-

To timer senere sitter Isak på en stol inne i den ene stua sammen med Even. Isak blar gjennom brevene en siste gang, mens Even filmer.

"Har du noen favoritter da?" spør han.

"Egentlig ikke, er bare jævlig nervøs" sier Isak, og Even ler høyt.

"Du kan nok sjarmere hvem som helst, så jeg er ikke bekymret for deg" sier han med et smil. Flørter han? Nei, det er jo jobben hans å få Isak til å slappe av.

"Takk ass" svarer han.

Det banker på døra, og en fyr i midten av 20-årene kommer inn.

"Hei Isak. Jeg heter Alex, takk for at jeg fikk komme" sier han. Han er lav, har mørkt hår, mørke øyne og tilsynelatende mye muskler.

"Halla Alex. Velkommen, sett deg ned. Vi har fem minutter på å bli kjent" sier Isak med et smil.

Alex var penere på bildene enn i virkeligheten, men han virker reflektert og hyggelig.

"Jeg vokste opp på gård, og har alltid hatt lyst til å oppdra mine egne barn på en gård. Har lyst på barn innen ett år. Hvor mange vil du ha? Jeg vil helst ha fem, adoptert fra ulike land" sier han, og prater veldig fort.

 _Hjelp,_ her er det rett på de store spørsmålene med én gang.

"Ehm, har lyst på barn en gang kanskje. Vet ikke hvor mange" sier Isak vagt.

"Nå har det gått fem minutter" sier Even, og Isak puster lettet ut.

"Takk for at jeg fikk komme" sier han med et smil, og går ut av rommet.

Isak setter seg ned igjen og legger hodet i hendene.

"Går det bra med deg eller?" spør Even, og legger en hånd på skulderen hans. Isak kjenner at hjertet dunker fortere.

"Ja, dette er bare jævlig kleint. Angrer på hele opplegget" sier han usikkert.

"Han der Alex var kanskje ikke den rette, men det kan jo være at noen andre her er det, ikke sant?" sier Even oppmuntrende.

Han har rett, Isak kan ikke gi opp så fort.

"Ja, sender du inn neste?" spør han, og Even nikker.

Noen få minutter senere kommer det inn en kjekk fyr med mørkt hår, blå øyne, og et stort smil. Han har på seg hettegenser og sorte jeans. Isak kjenner han igjen fra bildet med én gang. Han reiser seg, og tar gutten i hånda.

"Halla Julian" sier han.

"Halla Isak. Jøss, du er enda kjekkere i virkeligheten jo" sier han og blunker.

Isak ler og ser mot Even. Faen, han fikk jo beskjed om å  _ikke_ se i kamera. Han snur seg tilbake mot Julian, og prøver å komme på noe morsomt å si.

"Så.. hvorfor sendte du brev til meg?" spør han. Det er kanskje ikke det mest originale spørsmålet, men han lurer likevel.

"Du ser jo bra ut, også virket du oppegående og morsom. Jeg har alltid hatt en drøm å bo på gård" sier han.

"Fett. Har du noe erfaring med å drive en gård?" spør Isak nysgjerrig.

"Besteforeldrene mine drev en gård, så jeg hjalp til mye i oppveksten, også er jeg generelt veldig handy" sier han.

"Så flott" sier Isak med et smil.

"Nå har det gått fem minutter" sier Even plutselig. _Jøss,_ det gikk fort.

"Jaja, takk for at du kom da" sier Isak, og Julian gir ham en klem før han går ut av rommet.

Isak snur seg mot Even og smiler. "Han virket lovende" sier han.

"Serr? Synes du ikke at han var litt kjedelig?" spør Even.

"Vet ikke, synes han virket grei" sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. 

-

Resten av dagen møter Isak de resterende åtte frierne, og Even påpeker noe negativt med hver eneste en. "Han virket ikke smart nok for deg", "Vil du virkelig ha en mann med så rar dialekt?" og noen ganger rett ut "Han likte jeg ikke".

På slutten av dagen begynner Isak å bli litt irritert. Han kan helt ærlig si at det var flere av mennene som virket litt merkelige, men det er ikke kameramannen sin jobb å påpeke det.

"Hvorfor er du så negativ?" spør Isak i det den siste kandidaten går ut av rommet.

"Negativ?" spør Even forvirret.

"Du har kritisert hver eneste person som jeg har vært på speed date med i dag" sier Isak oppgitt.

Even snur seg bort og ser plutselig veldig flau ut. "Har jeg det? Sorry da" sier han uten å se på Isak. "Jeg synes de virket hyggelige alle sammen" sier han, men høres veldig lite overbevisende ut.

"Ha ha, det var tydelig" sier Isak og ler. Even ser på ham og begynner å le han også.

"Men serr, han fyren som hadde med brunost til deg, fordi han trodde ingen utenfor Oslo hadde smakt det" sier Even, og begge får latterkrampe. De ler og ler helt til det banker på døra igjen, og Mikael kommer inn i rommet.

"Hva er det som er så morsomt?" spør han.

"Ingenting" svarer Even fort, og gir Isak et lite, privat smil. Mikael ser skeptisk på dem begge, og gir Even et advarende blikk før han forlater rommet.

"Hva var det blikket der?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Mikael har kjent meg siden vi gikk i barnehagen, og kjenner meg alt for godt" sier Even og rister på hodet uten å utdype noe mer.

"Ehh okei", sier Isak. "Men jeg må nesten gå ut og dele nyheten om hvilke fem som er så _heldige_ at de skal få flytte inn på gården" sier Isak og himler med øynene.

"Jøss, har du bestemt deg allerede?" spør Even og hever øyenbrynene. 

"Jepp. Beklager å måtte si det, men brunost-fyren må dessverre reise hjem igjen" sier han, og begge begynner å le igjen. Isak biter seg i underleppa og smiler mot Even, som ser litt fortapt ut. Isak kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen.

"Nå må du komme, Isak" roper Katarina fra naborommet, og bryter det private øyeblikket mellom dem.

"Kommer" roper Isak tilbake, og går ut av rommet. 

-

Alle "frierne" står klare til å få vite dommen, og Isak går ned trappene sammen med Katarina, mens Mikael og Even filmer fra hver sin vinkel.

"Tusen takk for at dere tok turen hit i dag, men jeg kan dessverre ikke invitere alle med videre. De fem som jeg ønsker å invitere til gården er Julian, Magnus, Kriss, Pål og Ulrik" sier Isak, og ser automatisk mot Even for å se hvordan han reagerer. Faen, han skulle jo _ikke_ se i kamera, dette kan bli vanskelig.

"Dere andre får ha god tur hjem" sier programlederen vennlig.

-

Etter at innspillingen er over, setter Isak seg ned sammen med de fem frierne sine for å bli bedre kjent. Han merker fort at Ulrik er den som tar mest plass, og han forteller en vits som alle ler godt av.

Isak hever blikket og får øye på Even som står på terrassen sammen med noen andre fra produksjonsteamet. Isak blir overrasket over at Even allerede ser på ham, og blikkene deres møtes. De deler et privat, lite smil før Isak ser mot frierne sine igjen.

 _Faen,_ dette kan bli noen utfordrende uker.


	3. Ankomsten

Én uke senere tripper Isak nervøst rundt i stua. Snart kommer Even og Mikael, og i kveld kommer de fem frierne. Alle skal bo på gården hans den neste uka, og Isak har redd opp alle soverommene. Nå håper han bare at dette går bra, og at det ikke blir _for_ kleint.

Det ringer på døra, og Isak går ut for å lukke opp. Mikael og Even står på utsiden med hver sin koffert og masse kamerautstyr.

"Halla" sier Mikael muntert, og Isak smiler til dem begge. Han prøver å ikke stirre på Even, men det er _ikke_ lett. Even har på seg jeans og t-skjorte, og ser _veldig_ hot ut. Isak er sikker på at han hadde sett hot ut i hva som helst.

"Velkommen. Kom inn" sier han, og prøver å fremstå avslappet, selv om hjertet dunker fortere.

Den siste uken har han forberedt seg så godt han kan, og har prøvd å tenke mye på frierne, selv om det er Even som dukker opp i tankene hver gang han ikke konsentrerer seg.

"Takk takk" sier Mikael avslappet, og begynner å bære inn tingene sine.

"Hei" sier Even lavt og smiler et ømt smil til Isak. "Hei" sier han tilbake, og sommerfuglene i magen er på plass med én gang.

"Even, jeg trenger hjelp" sier Mikael, og gir Even et advarende blikk.

"Jaja seff" sier han, og gir Isak enda et smil, før han begynner å bære inn tingene sine.

-

Halvannen time senere står Mikael og Even på tunet for å filme at frierne ankommer gården. Isak hører at en bil kommer kjørende, og går ut i gangen for å fikse på sveisen. Han ser i speilet og gir seg selv en siste peptalk. Nå må han fokusere på de fem frierne, og _ikke_ bruke energi på et teit crush.

Han åpner ytterdøra, og tar imot Julian og Kriss med et stort smil. De gir hverandre klemmer og hilsninger, mens kameraene surrer og går. Isak ser mot Even igjen, men stopper akkurat i tide. Han skulle _ikke_ se i kamera ja, stemmer.

-

Da alle frierne har ankommet gården, setter de seg ut i hagen og spiser kveldsmat. Ulrik dominerer samtalen med vitser og humor, og Isak er glad for at han letter på den kleine stemningen. Han ler og koser seg.

"Har du tid til å ta et intervju nå, Isak?" spør Even plutselig. Isak nikker og reiser seg fra stolen.

"Ja, skal vi gå inn?" spør han.

De setter opp et kamera foran en stol i stua, og planen er at Isak skal svare på en rekke spørsmål, som senere skal klippes inn i sendingen. Even justerer kamerastativet, og gir Isak et lite smil før han trykker på record-knappen.

"Hvordan føles det å være i gang?" spør han.

"Det føles bra, jeg tror vi kommer til å få en fin uke" svarer han.

"Tror du at du kommer til å finne kjærligheten?" spør Even, og høres plutselig veldig usikker ut.

"Ehh, jeg håper det ass. Det er jo fem flotte gutter" svarer han ærlig.

Isak tenker på de fem frierne som sitter i hagen, og kan ærlig si at ingen av dem gir ham sommerfugler i magen. Men det er jo bare første dagen, og mye kan skje fremover.

Even ser ham inn i øynene, og blikket hans ser nesten litt trist ut. Han nikker og ser ned i gulvet.

"It's a wrap" sier han med et litt trist smil. Even har virkelig det vakreste smilet i verden.

Isak hører at noen kommer gående inn i stua, og snur seg rundt.

"Kan jeg få en prat med deg på tomannshånd, Isak?" spør Pål med et smil.

"Seff" svarer han og nikker. Det er jo meningen at han skal bruke energien sin på å bli kjent med frierne.

Isak og Pål går en tur nedover mot sjøen, mens Mikael filmer.

"Hva liker du å gjøre på fritiden da?" spør Pål. Han virker som en veldig åpen og hyggelig person.

"Jeg elsker å drikke pils og spille Fifa ass" sier Isak ærlig. Det høres kanskje ikke så spennende ut, men det er jo sannheten. "Du da?"

"Liker å gå fjellturer, og telte i naturen" sier han, og forteller om en tur han nylig var på. Isak hater fjellturer, og han hater å sove i naturen. Selv om han driver en gård, er han veldig glad i å føle seg ren, og elsker å ta en dusj og drikke nytraktet kaffe om morgen.

"Fett" svarer han bare.

Isak ser mot huset, og ser at Even står i vinduet i andre etasje og ser på dem. Det er vanskelig å tolke humøret hans på denne avstanden, men han ser litt nedfor ut. Isak får plutselig litt dårlig samvittighet, uten at han forstår hvorfor. 

"Men vi må nesten gå tilbake og komme oss i seng. Vi skal tidlig opp i morgen" sier Isak fort.

"Hva skal vi gjøre i morgen da?" spør Pål med et smil.

"Det er en overraskelse" sier Isak og blunker.

-

Klokka fem neste morgen står Isak på kjøkkenet og trakter kaffe til alle åtte. Han har aldri hatt så mange overnattingsgjester før, og håper alle har sovet godt. Isak så ikke mer til Even i går kveld, og han lurer veldig på om alt er greit med ham. Han gikk rolig forbi rommet hans etter at alle hadde lagt seg i går, for å høre om han var våken, men lyset var av og det var helt stille.

Nå heller han kaffen over på to store termoser, pakker med seg engangskopper og går ut i fjøset. Han har gitt beskjed om at alle må være i fjøset klokka seks, så han har én time på å gjøre alt klart. Det er en varm sommerdag, og temperaturen er over 18 grader allerede.

Inne i fjøset står Even alene og fikler med kamera sitt. Isak stopper overrasket opp, han trodde at han var den eneste som var våken. Even har på seg kjeledress og støvler, og setter opp et kamerastativ i enden av fjøset.

"Halla" sier Isak i det han nærmer seg.

Even skvetter, men hele ansiktet bryter ut i et stort smil.

"God morgen" sier han.

"Det er sykt varmt her inne ass", sier Isak, og tørker svetten i pannen.

"Det er det. Så.. planen er at frierne skal melke kyrene? Mikael nevnte noe om det" sier Even, og Isak nikker. "Pleier du å gjøre det for hånd?" spør han.

"Haha nei, de melkes vanligvis av en maskin. Jeg tenkte bare at det kunne være en morsom konkurranse" forklarer han.

"Er det vanskelig da? Jeg har aldri vært i et fjøs før" sier Even, og ser skeptisk bort på kyrene.

"Jeg skal vise deg" svarer Isak, og går mot den ene kua på enden. Han knepper opp kjeledressen og knytter den rundt livet, før han slenger av seg t-skjorta. Det er virkelig alt for varmt her inne. Han ser mot Even, som allerede studerer ham med et intenst blikk.

Isak føler seg plutselig litt sjenert. Å drive gård er hardt fysisk arbeid, og han har fått en del muskler de siste årene. Håper ikke at Even synes det er _for_ mye. Han rister på hodet av seg selv, det er ikke meningen at han skal bry seg om hva _Even_ synes.

Han setter seg ned foran den ene kua, og tar tak i juret. Han drar forsiktig og klemmer, og hvit melk kommer ut. Han ser opp på Even, som nå er helt rød i ansiktet. Han biter seg i underleppa, og ser på Isak med intense øyne.

"Kan du gjøre det igjen? Fikk ikke filmet det" sier han, og Isak nikker. Han drar forsiktig i juret igjen, og det kommer ut en liten svett med melk.

Isak hører at Even puster tungt, og ser forvirret opp på ham.

"Går det greit med deg eller?" spør han.

"Ehh ja, sorry. Må bare på do" sier han, og løper ut av fjøset. Isak håper ikke at det var noe galt med maten han serverte i går kveld.

 


	4. Daten

Noen få minutter etter klokka seks kommer Mikael, Even og de fem frierne inn i fjøset. Alle har på seg arbeidstøy, mens Isak fremdeles går rundt i bar overkropp. Han ser at flere av frierne sender ham beundrende blikk, og han kremter ukomfortabelt.

"Halla, god morgen" sier han, og ser instintivt mot Even, som ser en helt annen vei. Han tar på seg t-skjorta igjen, og stiller seg foran kamera.

"I dag skal vi ha en liten konkurranse, for å se hvem som er flinkest til å melke kyr. Vinneren får dra på en date med meg" sier Isak med et smil. Gutta ler, og stemningen er god til å være så tidlig på morgenen.

De fem gutta setter seg ned ved siden av hver sin ku, og begynner å melke. Isak gir veiledning og tar tiden, mens Even og Mikael går rundt og filmer.

"Stopp! Tiden er ute" sier Isak etter fem minutter, og alle tar bøttene sine med seg ut av fjøset. Pål, Magnus og Kriss har kun fått ut noen få dråper, Ulrik har fått ut _litt_ mer, mens Julian faktisk har melket en imponerende mengde.

"Vinneren er Julian, så da kan du gjøre deg klar til date" sier Isak, og Julian går frem for å gi ham en stor klem.

-

En halvtime senere har Isak skiftet til skjorte og shorts, og er på vei ned trappene da han møter på Mikael.

"Klar for date?" spør han hyggelig.

"Jada, blir bra det" svarer Isak og trekker på skuldrene. "Er det du som skal filme eller?" spør han.

"Nei, Even skal filme daten" forklarer han. _Faen._ Det hadde vært så mye lettere om det var Mikael.

Det må jo være definisjonen på en klein og kjip situasjon? Å være på date med en person, mens personen du har et crush på filmer det hele. _Faen altså._

"Fett" svarer han bare. Nå gjelder det å spille cool.

Julian kommer gående mot dem og smiler til Isak.

"Hei, så fin du er" sier han hyggelig.

"Takk ass. Klar til å dra?"

"Har vært klar lenge jeg" svarer Julian.

"Nå må du imponere Isak da, for i kveld kommer Katarina Flatland, og da er jo valg" sier Mikael ertende.

"Du, det har jeg store planer om" sier Julian selvsikkert.

Even kommer gående ned trappene, og smiler usikkert da Isak snur seg. Han kjenner at det kribler i kroppen, for Even er alltid så fin å se på.

"Hei" sier han og ser Even inn i øynene. Han smiler tilbake, før han ser usikkert bort på Julian.

"Er dere klare?" spør Even, og begge nikker.

-

De setter seg inn i bilen. Isak kjører, mens Julian sitter i passasjersetet. Even sitter i baksetet og filmer, og situasjonen føles veldig tilgjort og klein.

"Jeg tenkte jeg kunne vise deg litt av området rundt her. Vi kan kjøre til et flotte utsiktspunkt" sier Isak mens han kjører. 

"Supert" sier Julian muntert. Han er helt uvitende om Isaks indre kamp akkurat nå.

Isak ser på Even i forspeilet, men han virker helt konsentrert om filmingen. Han lurer på om Even synes det er kleint å filme to personer som er på date.

De stopper ved utsiktspunktet, og setter seg ned på en benk. Isak synes at landskapet er vakkert, selv om han ser det veldig ofte.

Julian forteller en historie om en fisketur han nylig var på, og Isak benytter anledningen til å se bort på Even. Vanligvis er han litt skjult bak kamera, men nå står han og ser Isak inn i øynene. De deler et privat blikk, før Isak smiler forsiktig. Han liker ikke at Even ser så alvorlig ut.

Julian legger armen rundt skuldrene til Isak, og han tenker at dette må se veldig romantisk ut for andre.

"Ok, det holder" sier Even høyt, og får dem begge til å skvette.

"Hva faen?" spør Julian forvirret.

"Ehh, jeg bare... Nå er det snart valg, så vi må dra tilbake" sier Even, og ser litt ille berørt ut. Er han redd for å ødelegge daten?

"Det går helt fint, vi kan kjøre tilbake" sier Isak fort og reiser seg.

Even puster lettet ut, og de setter seg i bilen igjen.

-

Bilen til Katarina Flatland står på tunet da de kommer tilbake til gården, og Isak vet at han snart må sende hjem den første frieren. Foreløpig har han ingen favoritter og ingen som han virkelig misliker. Alle er liksom helt OK, og det gjør valget vanskelig. 

"Heei Isak, hvordan var daten?" spør Katarina entusiastisk da Isak kommer inn i huset.

"Den var hyggelig den" sier han.

"Så herlig. Skal vi ta en prat i hagen?" spør hun, og Isak nikker.

De setter seg ut i hagen, og Even filmer mens de tar en prat før det store valget.

"Før innspillingen begynte sa du at du ønsket en mann med erfaring fra gårdsdrift. Vil det være avgjørende for valget i dag?" spør Katarina.

Isak tenker på Even, som aldri har vært i et fjøs før, og som er en typisk Oslogutt. Han tenker på den gode følelsen han får i magen, og det intense behovet han har for å være mest mulig sammen med ham.

"Nei, det er ikke så viktig" sier han og mener det.

"Jøss, hva har fått deg til å endre mening?" spør Katarina.

Isak trekker på skuldrene. "Bare innså at det ikke er så viktig" sier han.

-

Etter at de er ferdig med innspillingen i hagen, samles alle i stua. Det er på tide å gjøre et valg, og for å være helt ærlig har Isak mest lyst til å sende hjem alle sammen, bortsett fra Even. Men det er jo ikke slik konseptet til TV-serien er, dessverre.

"Det var veldig vanskelig å ta et valg, men jeg ønsker at Julian, Kriss, Ulrik og Pål skal være med videre. Vil dere det?" spør han, og alle fire nikker.

"Da må du pakke kofferten din og reise hjem, Magnus" sier Katarina.

Alle tar farvel med Magnus, og etter at både han og programlederen har dratt, begynner de å gjøre seg klare for natten.

Isak står på kjøkkenet og rydder da Even kommer inn.

"Hei" sier han lavt og stiller seg ved siden av Isak.

"Hei" sier han tilbake, og kjenner at hjerter dunker raskere bare av å være så nær ham. "Hva synes du om valget mitt?" spør han. Av en eller annen grunn er det viktig hva Even synes.

Even trekker på skuldrene. "Det hadde vært et bra valg uansett hvem du sendte hjem" sier han.

"Hva mener du med det?" spør Isak.

"Ingen av dem er god nok for deg" sier Even, og smiler et privat, kjærlig smil. De står tett inntil hverandre, og Isak kjenner at det plutselig er vanskelig å puste normalt. Han ser opp i de blå øynene og svelger.

"EVEN! Jeg trenger hjelp med noe, nå!" sier Mikael, som plutselig står i døråpningen. Hvor kom han fra?

"Å, ehh, ja. God natt, Isak" sier han, og smiler en siste gang før han går ut av kjøkkenet.

Isak setter seg ned ved bordet og puster tungt. _Fuck_ , han er så fucked nå. 

 


	5. Gode råd

Morgenen etter ringer vekkerklokka tidlig som vanlig, og Isak står opp og går ned på kjøkkenet. Der står Even og leser i et blad, og Isak stopper i døråpningen for å beundre ham. Han har på seg en hvit t-skjorte med en hettegenser over, og ser som vanlig helt fantastisk ut.

Even senser at noen ser på ham, og hever blikket. Hele ansiktet lyser opp da han får øye på Isak.

"Hei" sier han med et smil og biter seg i underleppa.

"Hei" sier Isak og kjenner kriblingene i magen. "Hva leser du?" spør han og går mot kjøkkenbordet.

"Jeg leser om deg vel" sier han med et glis.

"What?" spør Isak.

Even holder opp bladet, og han ser at det er Se og Hør. På forsiden står det "Her er årets Jakten-bønder", med et gruppebilde av dem alle.

"Whaaat, få se" sier Isak med en liten latter. Det føles absurd å være avbildet i Se og Hør. Even blar om til side 5, hvor det er et stort bilde av Isak alene, og leser høyt.

 

> **Tidenes første homofile Jakten-bonde**  
>  Kjekkasen Isak Valtersen (25) er den første homofile bonden som deltar i Jakten på kjærligheten på TV 2.
> 
> \- Vi kan røpe at Isak har fått rekordmange brev, og vi gleder oss til å jakte på kjærligheten sammen med ham, sier programleder Katarina Flatland.
> 
> Jakten-Isak er 25 år, og driver en gård helt alene. Nå håper han å finne en handyman.
> 
> \- Vi håper selvfølgelig at alle bøndene finner kjærligheten, sier Flatland.

-

"Wow, så jævlig kleint" sier Isak og ler.

"Så det er det du leter etter? En handyman?" spør Even usikkert.

"Ehh". Isak ser ned i gulvet og tenker. Ingen av de kravene han hadde i begynnelsen gjelder lenger. "Det er ikke så viktig egentlig" sier han, og håper at Even forstår. De ser hverandre inn i øynene og deler et lite, privat smil.

"Faen, hadde jeg visst det så hadde jeg sendt brev" sier Even med lav stemme, og Isak sperrer opp øynene. Sa han virkelig det?

"Å? Angrer du på at du ikke sendte brev?" spør han lavt, og kjenner at hjertet dunker kjempefort.

"Mer enn du aner" sier han med et åpent og sårbart ansiktsuttrykk.

Mener han det? Han kan vel ikke mene det?

"Serr?" spør Isak usikkert, og Even nikker.

"Hadde du valgt meg da?" spør Even.

"Uten tvil" svarer Isak fort, og kjenner at hele magen fylles med sommerfugler.

De blir stående og smile til hverandre som to tullinger, helt til de hører at noen kremter. Begge skvetter og snur seg mot døra. Der står Mikael, og han ser _ikke_ fornøyd ut. 

"Kan jeg få et ord med deg, Even?" spør han kvasst.

"Nå?" spør Even irritert.

"Ja, nå!" sier Mikael bestemt, og går ut i gangen. Even gir Isak et unnskyldende blikk, før han følger etter Mikael. 

Isak går opp på soverommet sitt igjen og lukker døra. Han legger seg ned på senga og lukker øynene. Mente Even det han sa? Er følelsene gjensidige? Bare tanken gjør at han smiler for seg selv.

Han tar frem telefonen og bestemmer seg for å ringe Jonas. Nå trenger han gode råd fra bestekompisen sin. 

"Issy, hvordan går det?" spør Jonas i det han tar telefonen.

"Bra, I guess" sier Isak vagt og sukker.

"Hva er galt?". Jonas kan alltid merke at noe ikke er som det skal.

"Jeg er så fucked nå, Jonas" sier Isak.

"Hva har skjedd?"

"Jeg tror jeg begynner å bli forelska ass" sier han ærlig.

"What? Allerede? Det er jo fantastisk" sier Jonas entusiastisk.

"Tro meg, det er _ikke_ fantastisk" sier Isak og sukker igjen.

"Ehh, jeg trodde det var hele poenget" sier Jonas usikkert.

"Ja, men du skjønner ikke. Jeg er ikke forelsket i noen av frierne" sier han lavt. Han hører selv hvor dumt det hele høres ut.

"Okei? Hvem er du forelska i da?"

"Kameramannen" sier Isak med så lav stemme at han er usikker på om Jonas kan høre ham.

Det blir en lang stillhet i den andre enden, før Jonas brøler ut i høylytt latter.

"Ikke le, det er _ikke_ morsomt" sier Isak irritert.

"Selvfølgelig er det morsomt" sier Jonas mens han ler godt.

"Jonas! Jeg vet ikke om han er keen på meg, eller bare hyggelig liksom. Hva skal jeg gjøre?" 

Jonas slutter å le, og det er tydelig at det går opp for ham at Isak mener alvor.

"Issy, du må bare prøve å ignorere de følelsene, og fokusere på de andre gutta" svarer han etter en liten stund.

"Hæ? Hvorfor det?" spør Isak usikkert.

"Fordi du kan ikke bli sammen med en _kameramann_ fra TV 2. Du driver en gård liksom. Har han erfaring fra gårdsdrift?"

"Nei, men..".

"Ikke noe men. Du leter etter noe som kan vare i lengden, sant? Skal han liksom pendle til jobben i Oslo? Det går ikke" sier Jonas bestemt.

Isak sukker, og kjenner at han blir mer og mer fortvilet. Han vet jo at Jonas har rett, og at de andre gutta er mye mer fornuftige valg.

"Hva med han der Julian da? Brevet hans virket jo lovende" sier Jonas.

"I guess" sier Isak vagt.

"Men jeg må stikke nå for Eva roper, vi skal ut i fjøset. Lykke til, og tenk litt fornuftig" sier Jonas, og legger på.

Isak legger fra seg mobilen og gnir seg i øynene. Det er lett for Jonas å si at han skal glemme forelskelsen, han har jo vært sammen med kona si siden videregående.

Han tenker på Julian, som for så vidt virker grei, før tankene flyter til Even igjen. Unike, spennende, snille og deilige Even, som fyller Isak med følelser som han aldri har følt før.

Isak ser på klokka, som allerede nærmer seg seks, og sukker. Han må komme seg ut i fjøset og mate kyrene. Han løper ned trappa, men bråstopper da han ser at Even og Mikael står i gangen og prater. Bare synet av Even gjør at hjertet dunker fortere, og han vet at det vil være _helt umulig_ å glemme de følelsene. Fuck Jonas ass. 

Han skal akkurat til å gå videre nedover, da han hører noe av det de prater om, og bråstopper igjen.

"Dere lurer ikke meg ass. Even, du vet at TV 2 snart skal sparke mange ansatte, og de leter alltid etter gode grunner. De hadde kastet deg på hodet og ræva ut hvis de oppdaget at du flørtet med den ene bonden. Jeg er jævla bekymra for deg" sier Mikael alvorlig.

Faen, Isak har ikke en gang tenkt på at Even faktisk kan miste jobben.

"Og Isak har jo en kontrakt med TV 2. Han skal liksom date frierne sine den neste uka" sier Mikael. Even sier ikke et ord, han bare nistirrer ut vinduet.

Isak rygger sakte opp trappene igjen, og prøver å være helt stille så han ikke blir oppdaget.

 _Fuck,_ hvis Even kan miste jobben og Isak kan bli saksøkt av TV 2, da må han kanskje lytte til rådet fra Jonas likevel.


	6. Desp til et nytt nivå

Noen timer senere har frierne stått opp, og de gjør seg klare for gruppedate. Isak har planlagt at de skal spille fotball, for å være litt fysisk aktive og bli kjent i en uformell setting.

Han har tenkt mye på rådet fra Jonas, og har bestemt seg for å gi frierne en sjanse.

Isak har skiftet til treningstøy, og står på tunet utenfor huset sammen med Kriss, Pål, Ulrik og Julian. De prater og ler, og stemningen er god.

Etter en stund kommer Mikael og Even ut med hvert sitt kamera, og Mikael smiler til dem. "Skal vi gå eller?" spør han. Isak nikker, og prøver å få øyekontakt med Even, men det er helt umulig.

Alle går nedover mot fotballbanen. De deler seg inn i to lag, og begynner å spille. Isak løper fremover, takler Julian og scorer. "Jaaa" roper han, og gir Pål en high five. Ulrik kommer løpende, og drar Isak inn i en bamseklem før han kysser ham på kinnet. Det er tydelig et forsøk på å flørte og få litt nærkontakt, men Isak føler seg ukomfortabel i situasjonen. Han ser mot Even hele tiden, men han ser ikke tilbake en eneste gang.

Er Even redd for å miste jobben? Eller er han ikke interessert likevel? Isak har tusen tanker i hodet, og han føler seg såret over at Even plutselig er så avvisende.

-

Etter kampen er frierne i strålende humør, og prater i vei mens de går tilbake mot gården.

"Oi oi oi, der er bilen til Katarina" sier Julian, og legger armen rundt skuldrene til Isak. "Klar for valg eller?" spør han.

Isak tenker seg om, og innser at det faktisk driter i hvem som må reise hjem i dag. Det kan umulig være et bra tegn?

"Jeg er klar ass" sier han bare.

De går inn i huset, og ser at Katarina sitter i stua sammen med en produksjonsassistent.

"Vi har litt dårlig tid, og må nesten sette i gang med å filme valget. Beklager det" sier Katarina. 

"Null stress" sier Isak med et smil. Det er greit å få det overstått.

Isak tar en kjapp dusj, og skifter klær før alle setter seg ut i hagen igjen. Isak sitter sammen med Katarina på den ene siden av bordet, mens de fire frierne sitter på den andre siden. Even og Mikael filmer fra hver sin vinkel. 

"Det har ikke vært et enkelt valg i dag heller, men jeg vil gjerne spørre om Julian, Pål og Ulrik vil bli igjen på gården?" sier Isak, og alle tre nikker entusiastisk.

"Beklager Kriss, da må du pakke kofferten og reise hjem" sier Katarina.

"OK" sier Kriss bare, og går inn i huset uten å si ha det til de andre.

"Dårlig taper eller?" roper Ulrik og ler. Det er typisk han å være upassende, og Isak angrer litt på at han ikke sendte Ulrik hjem i stedet. Han tok egentlig bare et helt tilfeldig valg.

Isak ser mot Even, for akkurat nå driter han i at han ikke skal se i kamera, men Even gir ingen respons. Han kjenner at han får en vond klump i magen.

"Skal vi dra ned på puben i kveld da? For å feire at vi gikk videre liksom?" spør Ulrik. De andre gutta virker veldig entusiastiske, så Isak nikker.

"Det kan vi godt ass" sier han. "Vil dere være med? Uten kamera altså" spør han, og ser på Mikael og Even.

"Haha. Kan ikke risikere at dere filmer oss mens vi er driiiita" sier Ulrik i kjent stil. Isak ler, selv om han synes at personligheten hans begynner å bli litt _vel_ fremtredende.

"Jeg kan ikke i kveld" sier Even kort, og ser en annen vei. Han ser alvorlig ut, og den vanlige munterheten hans har forsvunnet helt.

"OK" sier Isak, og kjenner at han er skikkelig skuffa.

-

Noen timer senere har gutta drukket store mengder pils.

"Isaaak, du er så jævlig deilig" sier Pål, og henger halvveis over ham. De har vært på puben i to timer, og alle begynner å bli ganske fulle. Eieren av puben fikk Isak til å love at han skulle nevne utestedet på TV, og endte derfor opp med å spandere på alle mann.

Frierne blir mer og mer innpåslitne jo fullere de blir, og Isak blir mer og mer ukomfortabel og irritert. Han er irritert på Even, fordi han plutselig velger å ignorere ham, og han er sint på seg selv, som ikke klarer å glemme de intense følelsene.

Klokka nærmer seg ett da alle går hjemover mot gården, og Julian holder armen rundt skuldrene til Isak.

"Dette føles riktig" hvisker Julian inn i øret hans.

"Hva da?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Oss to vel" sier Julian med et smil.

"Åja" svarer han, og kjenner at han begynner å få litt dårlig samvittighet for hele situasjonen.

Han kan ikke påstå at han er enig, men nikker anerkjennende likevel. Som Jonas sa så er jo "hele poenget" med TV-programmet at Isak skal finne kjærligheten.

-

Vel fremme på gården går alle til hvert sitt rom. Isak legger seg ned på senga, men kjenner seg mer og mer frustrert. Han tenker på Even, som ligger og sover i nærheten, og bestemmer seg for at nok er nok. Alkoholen har nok gitt ham litt mot, for han reiser seg, går ut av rommet og marsjerer bort mot rommet til Even, som er i et annet bygg. Han banker hardt på, og venter.

Etter et lite minutt åpner Even døra, og han ser sliten og forvirret ut.

"Isak?" spør han forsiktig.

"Kan jeg komme inn?" spør Isak.

Even nikker, og går til siden for å slippe ham inn.

"Er det noe galt?" spør Even forvirret.

"Ja, det er noe jævlig galt ass. Du har ignorert meg hele dagen" sier Isak, og håper han ikke kommer til å angre på dette i morgen.

"What?" spør Even.

"Ikke lek dum. Hvorfor har du ignorert meg?" spør han.

"Ehh, jeg har ikke ignorert deg. Jeg bare..." sier Even og stopper opp. Han studerer ansiktet til Isak med et intenst blikk, og ser litt trist ut.

"Du bare hva?". Isak nekter å gi seg før Even kommer med en forklaring.

"Isak... du er med i Jakten på kjærligheten for å finne en kjæreste som du kan drive gården sammen med. Jeg vil ikke ødelegge det for deg" sier Even oppriktig.

"Hva? Du ødelegger jo ikke en dritt" sier Isak.

Even ser så fortvilet og usikker ut, at Isak tar armene rundt ham og drar han inntil seg. Even sperrer opp øynene, og ser på Isak med et sårbart og forvirret ansiktsuttrykk.

"Hva gjør du?" hvisker han.

Isak svarer ikke, han bare lener seg oppover og kysser Even forsiktig på munnen. Det er bare et lite kyss, som varer et par sekunder, men det får hele kroppen hans til å krible. Even ser helt fortapt ut.

"Isak..." hvisker han.

"Slutt å ignorer meg. Du ødelegger ingenting" sier Isak, før han går ut av rommet, lukker døra bak seg og går tilbake til sin egen seng.

-

Neste morgen våkner Isak med tidenes fylleangst. Gikk han seriøst bort til Even og kysset ham ut av det blå? Even må jo tenke at han er helt desp. Isak har jo gården full av friere, og i kveld må han ta enda et nytt valg. Hva faen skal han gjøre nå?

Han tar seg en kjapp dusj, og går ned på kjøkkenet. Han lister seg inn, og håper intenst at han er alene. Han puster lettet ut da han ser at ingen andre er våkne. Han trakter kaffe som vanlig, og tar med seg termosen ut i fjøset.

På utsiden av fjøset sitter Even på en stein, og det ser ut som han venter på Isak.

"God morgen" sier han med et smil.

"God morgen" sier Isak tilbake, og kjenner at han er veldig flau over sin egen oppførsel i går. "Sorry for det greiene i går kveld, jeg var litt..:" begynner han, før Even avbryter.

Han har reist seg fra steinen, og tar ansiktet til Isak mellom hendene og kysser han. Denne gangen er kysset ømt og mykt, og Isak åpner munnen. Tungene deres møtes for første gang, og det føles varmt, mykt og deilig.

"Ikke si sorry. Jeg elsker at du tok desp til et nytt nivå" hvisker Even mellom kyssene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg får inntrykk av at noen hater denne historien, mens andre elsker den. Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar :-)


	7. Vanskelig

"Hva faen skal vi gjøre nå?" spør Isak. Han og Even står gjemt inne i fjøset, og holder rundt hverandre. Det føles så vanvittig deilig å _endelig_ være nær Even. Han lukter himmelsk, og smaker så søtt.

"Vi må bare late som ingenting til dette er over" sier Even, mens han stryker den ene hånda gjennom krøllene til Isak.

"Serr? Skal jeg fortsette å date frierne, og reise på ferie med han jeg velger liksom?" spør Isak. Det er det siste han har lyst til.

"Du har egentlig ikke noe valg, for vi har begge skrevet kontrakter med TV 2" sier Even alvorlig.

Isak sukker, for han vet jo at Even har rett, men det føles feil å leke med andre sine følelser.

"Men jeg vil bare være med deg" sier Isak.

"Og jeg vil bare være med deg, men jeg kan ikke miste jobben" sier Even alvorlig. "Den er viktig for meg".

Isak stopper opp et øyeblikk og ser inn i de store, blå øynene. Isak har faktisk ikke tenkt over at jobben til Even betyr mye for han. Jobben hans er i Oslo, mens Isak driver en gård som ligger flere timer unna. Er dette bare en urealistisk drøm?

"Greit" svarer han, selv om han er redd for at dette aldri kommer til å funke. "Da ses vi senere?"

Even nikker og gir ham et siste kyss, før han sniker seg ut av fjøset og går oppover mot huset.

Isak blir stående igjen, og føler seg helt lost. Mest sannsynlig ender han opp alene på gården dersom han velger Even, men det finnes ingen andre alternativ. Ingen av frierne får han til å føle seg levende, lykkelig og forelsket slik som Even gjør. Nå bare håper han at ingen oppdager deres lille hemmelighet.

-

Senere samme dag har Isak invitert kompisene Jonas og Magnus på besøk, for at de skal få hilse på gutta. Magnus er også bonde, og driver en gård i nabobygda sammen med kona Vilde. Jonas vet jo at Isak har følelser for kameramannen, men han har ikke fortalt om kyssene eller planen videre. Det er en hemmelighet som _ingen_  kan få vite.

Isak gir seg selv en siste peptalk, og bestemmer seg for å ta frem skuespillerferdighetene. Nå må han late som han er keen på frierne. Han setter seg ut på terrassen og prater med Pål, Ulrik og Julian, mens Mikael filmer. Etter en liten stund kommer Jonas og Magnus gående rundt huset.

"Halla" sier de, og hilser på alle frierne.

Ulrik er som vanlig den som er mest frempå, og gir både Jonas og Magnus en god klem. Pål og Julian håndhilser, og alle setter seg ned med en kopp kaffe.

"Behandler Isak dere bra da?" spør Jonas.

"Veldig bra. Han er en gentleman" sier Pål med et smil. Han lurer på hvorfor han har fått _det_ inntrykket, for Isak har jo så vidt sett på dem siden de kom hit.

"Godt å høre" sier Jonas med et glis.

"Har noen av dere hooket opp?" spør Magnus ut av det blå, og Isak ler. Det er så jævlig typisk Magnus ass.

"Ikke som jeg vet om" sier Ulrik og ser bort på de andre frierne, som rister på hodet.

"Isak er rettferdig, og behandler alle med respekt" sier Pål. Isak innser da at han faktisk ikke har viet nok oppmerksomhet til Pål, for han virker faktisk veldig trivelig og grei.

"Haha, jeg tenkte ikke på Isak, han er jo så treig. Jeg tenkte på dere gutta. Alle er jo homofile, så dere kan jo bare hooke opp med hverandre?" sier Magnus entusiastisk. _Herregud,_ Isak håper virkelig at dette blir klippet bort før episoden sendes på TV.

"Mags, det er ikke sånn at alle homofile er keen på hverandre. Nå bør du bare holde kjeft" sier Jonas irritert, og Magnus bare himler med øynene.

Akkurat da kommer Even gående ut av huset, og sender Isak et lite blikk, før han stiller seg ved siden av Mikael. Isak prøver å se chill ut, men det eneste kan klarer å tenke på er leppene til Even mot sine egne. Han kjenner at han rødmer litt, og ser en annen vei. Da møter han blikket til Jonas, som hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Det er tydelig at han mener at Isak bør fokusere på de tre frierne, og ikke bruke tid på kameramannen.

"Kan jeg få et ord med deg, Isak?" spør han, og Isak nikker motvillig. Han vet hva Jonas kommer til å si.

De reiser seg, og går inn på kjøkkenet.

"Hva er greia, Issy?" spør Jonas irritert.

"Hva da?" spør han, og leker uvitende. 

"Ehh, du rødmer bare han kameramannen er i nærheten jo. Jeg trodde vi ble enig om om at du skulle glemme han?"

"Det er ikke _så_ jævlig lett, men jeg prøver. OK?" lyver Isak. Han prøver jo faktisk ikke i det hele tatt.

Jonas gir ham et skeptisk blikk, før han velger å gi seg. "Han Pål virker jo hyggelig" sier han.

"Ja, han er veldig alright" sier Isak anerkjennende. Han virker jo faktisk veldig grei.

"Jeg håper du ikke har glemt hvor ensom du var her på gården, Issy. Du trenger en hyggelig mann som har lyst til å bo her" sier Jonas.

"I know, I know" svarer Isak bare. Han vet jo jævlig godt at Jonas har et poeng.

De setter seg ut i hagen igjen, og Isak ser instinktivt mot Even, som stirrer tilbake. De deler et lite, privat smil og Isak kjenner at sommerfuglene flakser rundt i magen. _Fuck ensomhet og fuck Jonas._ Akkurat nå er det bare Even som betyr noe.

"Men vi må nesten komme oss hjemover, pliktene kaller" sier Magnus, og Jonas sier seg enig. De drar hjemover til Eva og Vilde, og Isak sitter igjen med frierne.

"Det var kjempehyggelig å møte kompisene dine" sier Pål hyggelig.

"Ja, de digga dere ass" sier Isak ærlig.

"Men du? Skal vi gå en tur ned mot sjøen igjen, før valget?" spør Pål ivrig, og Isak nikker.

"Jeg kan filme jeg" sier Even fort, og gjør seg klar til å gå. 

"Sikker på at ikke jeg skal gjøre det?" spør Mikael, og gir Even et bekymret blikk.

"Helt sikker" svarer han bare.

Isak og Pål går nedover mot sjøen, mens Even går bak dem med et kamera. Isak føler seg veldig ukomfortabel, og må konsentrere seg hardt om å ikke snu seg og se på Even hele tiden. 

"Kan jeg få spørre deg om noe?" sier Pål etter en liten stund.

"Seff" sier Isak.

"Hva er det egentlig du liker med deg?" spør han.

 _Faen,_ nå er Isak nødt til å gi Pål komplimenter foran Even, for han kan jo ikke si "ingenting" heller.

"Ehh. Jeg liker at du er så omgjengelig og hyggelig, og at du alltid har godt humør" sier Isak ærlig.

Ansiktet til Pål lyser opp, og han ser _skikkelig_ fornøyd ut. Isak kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten i magen igjen. Pål lener seg fremover, og før Isak forstår hva som skjer, så kysser de. Hjernen kobler helt ut, og han tør ikke røre seg. Han kan ikke trekke seg unna, og drite ut Pål på TV, og han kan ikke kysse tilbake, og såre Even. Så han blir bare stående, helt stille, og lukker øynene. Etter et par sekunder avslutter han kysset og ser mot Even, som virker helt satt ut.

"Wow, for et godt kyss" sier Pål, og virker _veldig_ fornøyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble helt rørt av all støtten etter forrige kapittel. Dere er fine <3


	8. Et lett valg

Samme kveld kommer Katarina til gården som vanlig, og de gjør seg klare til valg. Isak er helt sikker på hvem han skal velge, og har begynt å glede seg.

De setter seg ned rundt middagsbordet, og Katarina spør frierne om hvordan det går.

"Det går strålende" sier Pål fornøyd og smiler til Isak. Det virker som han tror at de deler noe helt spesielt, men Isak har virkelig ikke lyst til å være noe mer enn kompiser.

"Isak tar så godt vare på oss" sier Julian.

"Også har han en deilig og stram rumpe. Det skader ikke det" sier Ulrik, og ler godt av sin egen spøk.

Isak ser mot Even, og det er tydelig at han blir irritert over spøken, for han strammer kjeven og snur seg bort.

"Ehh, okei.. Er du klar til å ta et valg da, Isak?" spør Katarina, og virker litt satt ut av kommentaren til Ulrik hun også.

Ulrik er virkelig upassende, høylytt og irriterende, og Isak har ingenting til overs for han.

"Jeg er klar ass. Ønsker å spørre om Julian og Pål vil bli igjen?". Begge nikker og virker veldig fornøyde. "Sorry Ulrik" sier Isak.

"Fy faen, jævla taper. Jeg hater å tape, faen altså" sier Ulrik, og virker både sint og oppgitt. 

Julian og Pål deler et lite smil, og det virker som de også er glade for å bli kvitt ham. Ulrik snur seg, og tramper opp på rommet sitt for å pakke.

Etter noen sekunder begynner Mikael å le bak kamera, og plutselig ler både Julian, Pål og Katarina godt. Det blir mer og mer tydelig at han gjorde riktig valg.

Isak benytter anledningen til å snike seg ut, og løper opp trappa. Han skal akkurat til å lukke igjen baderomsdøra, da Even smetter inn. Han låser døra bak dem, og snur seg mot Isak.

"Hei" sier han med et lite, usikkert smil.

"Hei" sier Isak tilbake.

"Jeg bare... ehh.." begynner Even, men stopper seg selv.

"Hva er det?" spør Isak.

"Det greiene med Pål i sted. Ehh, er du interessert i han?" spør han.

"What? Nei" sier Isak. "Sorry for det kysset, jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre. Hele situasjonen er så fucka" sier han oppriktig. Han skulle virkelig ønske at alt var annerledes.

Even puster lettet ut og nikker. "Godt" sier han. "Jeg vet at jeg sa at vi skulle late som ingenting, men jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer det mer. Jeg hater at du kysser andre" sier Even frustrert.

"Nå er det bare to friere igjen" sier Isak oppmuntrende.

"Jo færre, jo bedre".

Isak svarer ikke, men drar Even inntil seg i et desperat kyss. De kysser i flere minutter før Even trekker seg unna, andpusten og smilende.

"Jeg må gå ned igjen før Mikael blir mistenksom" sier han unnskyldende.

De kysser én siste gang, før de låser opp baderomsdøra og lister seg ut i gangen.

Even lener seg frem, og planter  _enda_  et mykt kyss på leppene hans, før han blunker sjarmerende og løper ned trappa.

Isak blir stående igjen og smile som en tulling i noen sekunder, før snur seg rundt. Da bråstopper han. I enden av gangen står Ulrik, og med et sjokkert ansiktsuttrykk.

"Ehh, hva faen?" spør Ulrik.

"Du, det er ikke.. ehh, jeg..." stotrer Isak frem, og kjenner at han blir varm og svett.  _Faen, faen, faen_


	9. Penger eller lykke

"Ulrik, plis ikke si noe til de andre" sier Isak, og kjenner at han begynner å bli _skikkelig_ stressa.

"Haha, tror du at jeg skal løpe ned og rope ut at du puler kameramannen eller?" spør Ulrik hånlig.

"Vet ikke ass?" svarer han.

"Jeg lover at jeg ikke skal si noe nå" sier Ulrik, og Isak puster lettet ut.

"Vent, hva mener du med "nå"? Betyr det at du skal si noe senere?" spør han.

"Jeg kan ikke love noe, må tenke litt på det. Ser at det er en mulighet for å tjene gode penger her, men vi kan jo holde kontakten" sier han og ler. Prøver han å presse Isak for penger?

Han bærer kofferten ned trappa, og går ut av huset. Isak løper etter, og tar tak i armen hans.

"Hallo, hva mener du med det? Du kan ikke bare si sånt og så gå!" sier Isak. Nå begynner han å bli _skikkelig_ redd.

"Jeg kan gjøre akkurat hva jeg vil" sier Ulrik med et smil, og setter seg inn i bilen. Han kjører bort, og Isak blir stående igjen på tunet alene.

Hva _faen_  mente han med det? Kommer Ulrik til å ringe de andre frierne og fortelle om Even senere? Eller er han bare ute etter penger og hevn? 

Isak går inn i huset igjen, og kjenner seg sint og frustrert. Nå vil han bare legge seg og sove, men blir han stoppet av Pål.

"Tusen takk for at du valgte meg, Isak. Jeg er så glad for at jeg har møtt deg" sier han, og legger armen kjærlig rundt ham.

"Å.. ehh.. null stress ass. Men jeg er ikke helt i form, så må legge meg nedpå litt" sier Isak. Han prøver å få øye på Even, men ser ham ikke noe sted.

"Stakkars vennen min, er det noe du trenger?" spør Pål alvorlig.

"Neiass, det går fint. Vi ses i morgen" svarer, og går fort opp på rommet sitt.

Han åpner skuffen i skrivebordet, og leter frem kontrakten med TV 2. Det må da finnes et smutthull? Nederst på arket finner han det.

 

> Bøndene står fritt til å ikke velge noen av frierne, men kan da ikke innlede et forhold til noen andre før TV-serien er sendt på TV.

Så det betyr at Isak kan trekke seg, og date Even _etter_ at episodene er sendt på TV i høst, uten å bryte kontrakten? Det er virkelig den eneste løsningen, men han håper bare at Even er villig til å vente så lenge.

Han tar frem telefonen, og bestemmer seg for å sende en SMS til Even. Det er for risikabelt å oppsøke ham nå.

-

**Even kameramann**

Hei. Bad news ass. Ulrik så at vi kyssa

Faen.

Hva skjer nå da?

Han snakket om at han ville tjene penger på det. Usikker på hva jeg skal gjøre.

What?

For en drittfyr

Mhm

Kommer til å trekke meg fra hele innspillingen ass

Nå? Kan du det da?

Det står i kontrakten at jeg ikke trenger å velge noen.

Det er den eneste løsningen nå.

Skjønner.

Må innrømme at jeg gleder meg til å bli ferdig med dette. 

<3

<3

 

-

Isak legger seg på senga og lukker øynene. Han er nødt til å trekke seg, og helst så fort som mulig.

-

Neste morgen våkner han av vekkerklokka som vanlig, og sukker. Hvorfor gidder han å drive en gård egentlig? _Herregud_ som han savner å sove lenge.

Han står motvillig opp, og åpner døra ut til gangen. Der ligger det en blomsterbukett og et lite kort. Isak plukker det opp, og leser kortet.

 

> Hei, hørte du var dårlig. Håper du føler deg bedre snart. Klem fra Julian.

_Shit ass._ Isak har aldri i sitt liv hatt _så_ dårlig samvittighet.

Han tenker på avgjørelsen om å trekke seg, og gruer seg mer enn noen gang til å fortelle at han ikke kan velge noen av frierne. 

-

Noen timer senere er Isak ferdig i fjøset, og setter seg ned på senga for å ta den vanskelige telefonsamtalen. Han er bare nødt til å ringe TV 2 og fortelle om avgjørelsen nå, det finnes ingen andre løsninger.

Han tar mobiltelefonen ut av lomma, men akkurat da ringer den. Han ser at det er et ukjent nummer, og rynker øyenbrynene forvirret.

"Hallo?" sier han og venter på svar.

"Ja hei, har jeg kommet til Isak Valtersen?" spør en kvinne i den andre enden.

"Ja" svarer Isak.

"Supert. Dette er Karen Olsen i Se og Hør. Jeg har nettopp kjøpt en veldig spennende sak, og vil gjerne ha et svar fra deg" sier hun entusiastisk.

"Okei?" spør Isak forvirret.

"En av frierne dine har fortalt at du har hatt et hemmelig forhold til TV 2s kameramann under innspillingen av årets Jakten på kjærligheten. Har du en kommentar til det?" spør hun.


	10. Drittsekk

"Ingen kommentar" sier Isak, og legger på.

Har Ulrik seriøst solgt historien til Se og Hør? Hvordan er det mulig å være _så_ drittsekk?

Isak legger hodet i hendene. _Faen altså._ Nå kommer Even til å miste jobben, og Isak må kanskje betale erstatning til TV 2, eller er det slik det fungerer? Han har ingen anelse. Nå er han uansett nødt til å finne Even, og legge en slagplan.

Han lister seg ut av rommet, og prøver så godt han kan å unngå noen av de andre. Han vet at Mikael skal filme intervjuer med de to siste frierne i hagen i dag, så han håper at Even enda er på rommet sitt. Han forter seg over tunet, går opp trappene og banker hardt på.

"Hei baby" sier Even med et smil i det han åpner døra. "Hvordan gikk samtalen med TV 2?"

"Jeg har noen jævlig dårlige nyheter ass" sier Isak, og lukker døra bak seg.

Even ser bekymret ut med én gang. "Hva skjer?" spør han.

"Ulrik har serr solgt storyen til Se og Hør" sier han og lukker øynene. Nå føler han dårlig samvittighet ikke bare overfor Pål og Julian for å ha lurt dem, men også overfor Even som kan miste jobben. _Faen altså._

"What?" sier Even sjokkert. "Er du seriøs?" spør han.

"Helt seriøs. Jeg er så jævlig lei for det" sier Isak oppriktig.

"Baby, kom her" sier Even, og drar Isak tett inntil seg. "Du har ingenting å være lei deg for. Vi er to om dette, OK?" sier han rolig.

Isak ser opp i de snille, store øynene til Even, og nikker. Hvordan kan han være så rolig når han risikerer å miste jobben?

"Men hva faen skal vi gjøre nå da?" spør Isak.

"Jeg må ringe sjefen min og forklare alt, også ringer du produsenten og trekker deg. Det er det eneste vi kan gjøre nå" sier Even, og virker overraskende lite stresset.

"Hva tror du sjefen din sier da?" spør Isak bekymret.

"Aner ikke ass, men jeg må bare være ærlig" sier han.

Even slutter virkelig _aldri_ å imponere. Han er ikke sint, irritert eller stresset, han er bare saklig og rolig. Hvordan er det mulig å være _så_ perfekt?

Even ser Isak inn i øynene, og merker hvor fortvilet han er. Han legger begge armene på skuldrene hans og smiler. "Det går bra" sier han rolig, og gir ham en god klem. 

Uansett om alt annet går til helvete, så er Isak mer sikker enn noen gang på at Even var et jævlig godt valg.

-

Etter en stund lister Isak seg tilbake til rommet sitt, og puster lettet ut da han ikke møter noen på veien.

Han setter seg ned, og ringer produsenten med én gang. Det er bare å hoppe i det.

"Hei Isak, hvordan går det?" sier hun hyggelig.

"Hei Marianne. Jo, det går greit, men det er noe jeg må fortelle deg" sier han.

"Javel?" sier Marianne nysgjerrig.

Så forteller han alt. Alt om det første møtet med Even, sommerfuglene i magen, mangelen på følelser for frierne, det første kysset, kjærligheten som har utviklet seg, om Ulrik og telefonen fra Se og Hør, og om at han ønsker å trekke seg fra innspillingen. Han forteller alt, og vet at han ikke har noe mer å tape nå. 

Etter at han er ferdig, blir det stille i den andre enden.

"Hallo?" spør Isak etter noen sekunder.

"Ja ja, jeg er her. Jeg bare tenker" svarer Marianne. "Det var _litt_ av en historie, Isak. Takk for at du valgte å være ærlig. Skriver Se og Hør en sak om dette nå?"

"Ja, de gjør visst det. Er du ikke sint?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Neinei, jeg er ikke sint. Som produsent av Jakten på kjærligheten er det to ting jeg ønsker å oppnå hvert år. Det første er at bøndene finner kjærligheten, og det høres det jo ut som du har gjort. Det andre er å få gode seertall, slik at vi får gode reklameinntekter. Jeg tror dette dramaet kan trekke en haug med seere, og jeg er veldig happy med å få presseomtale i Se og Hør" sier hun.

"What? Er du glad?" spør Isak, og føler seg mer forvirret enn noen gang.

"Jeg forstår selvfølgelig at det er kjipt for deg at pressen skriver om dette nå, og det beklager jeg. Men for oss i TV 2 er det bare gode nyheter" sier hun.

 _Fyyy faen._ Her har Isak stresset rundt, sovet dårlig og bekymret seg for at Even skal miste jobben, også er TV 2 bare happy?

"Så bra" sier han, og puster lettet ut.

"Jeg ringer til Katarina nå, og får henne til å kjøre til gården din, så kan dere filme valget allerede i dag. Men da må du sende hjem _begge_ frierne, for vi ønsker ikke å lure noen. Ok?" spør hun.

"Ja, det høres fett ut. Takk for all støtten da" sier Isak oppriktig.

"Bare hyggelig. Jeg er glad på Evens vegne, han er en fantastisk kollega og en veldig dyktig fotograf" sier hun.

Isak kjenner seg stolt nok en gang, for tenk at han har fått seg en _så_ fin kjæreste. Eller er de kjærester? Han innser da at de faktisk ikke har definert forholdet, eller snakket noe om hva som skal skje fremover. 

"Lykke til da" sier Marianne.

"Takk ass. Vi chattes" sier Isak, og legger på.

Nå gjenstår det bare å dumpe begge frierne, og forhåpentligvis finne en god løsning på forholdet sammen med Even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere skjer videre?


	11. Det siste valget

Isak går ned i hagen, og ser at Mikael fremdeles intervjuer frierne. De snur seg da Isak kommer gående, og alle smiler.

"Hei, fint å se deg" sier Pål og gir ham en god klem. Isak kremter ukomfortabelt.

"Ehh, kan jeg få prate litt med dere?" sier han. De nikker, og setter seg ned på terrassen. "Katarina er på vei hit nå, og jeg skal ta det endelige valget i dag i stedet for i morgen" sier Isak, og ser ned i bordet.

"Hvorfor det?" spør Pål forvirret.

"Fordi jeg allerede har bestemt meg" sier Isak bare. Det er jo sannheten.

"Å, det går fint" sier Julian, og sender Isak et lite, privat smil. Han føler seg nok ganske sikker på å bli valgt.

"Hun er her om en times tid, så dere kan bare gå inn og gjøre dere klare" forklarer Isak. Han gleder seg til å bli ferdig med hele innspillingen.

Julian og Pål går inn for å dusje og skifte, mens Isak blir sittende på terrassen. Snart må han være tøff, og si at han ikke velger noen av dem. Det blir kleint og ubehagelig, men det er det eneste riktige.

Even kommer ut av huset, og gir Isak et spørrende blikk.

"Gikk det bra?" spør han, og Isak nikker med et smil.

"Det gikk veldig bra ass, jeg skal gjøre det siste valget nå" svarer han, og Even smiler fra øre til øre.

"Serr? Herlig" svarer han fornøyd. Nå er det ikke lenge igjen til de kan være sammen, bare de to.

Mikael kommer bort til dem, og han og Even begynner å diskutere hvordan de skal filme valget. Isak benytter anledningen til å planlegge hva han skal si under valget, for han må være ærlig og tydelig, samtidig som han må prøve å ikke såre noen. 

-

Én time senere kommer Julian og Pål ut på terrassen, og setter seg ned på andre siden av bordet.

"Nå er jeg rimelig spent" sier Pål med et nervøst smil. Isak smiler tilbake, og håper begge kommer til å takle avvisningen greit.

"Uansett hva som skjer, så har jeg hatt det veldig fint her på gården" sier Julian hyggelig.

"Godt å høre" sier Isak med et vennlig smil. Han er glad for at de har kost seg, til tross for alt som har skjedd. Han både håper og tror at de kan finne kjærligheten med noen andre etter at innspillingen er over.

"Hei hei" sier Katarina i det hun kommer rundt huset.

"Heisann" sier Pål og Julian i kor.

"Klare for valg?" spør hun, og gir Isak et blikk. Det er tydelig at hun vet hva som har skjedd, og hva som skal skje. _Så jævlig kleint._

"Jeg er klar ass" sier han.

Programlederen setter seg ved siden av Isak, og smiler til gutta. Mikael og Even stiller seg opp på hver sin side, og Even gir Isak et siste, lite smil før han stiller seg bak kamera. Dette blir kleint og ubehagelig, men Isak vet at det blir verdt det. Snart kan han og Even være sammen uten å gjemme seg.

"Tusen takk til dere begge to for at dere sendte brev, og takket ja til å bo her på gården min disse dagene" sier Isak. "Det har vært veldig hyggelig å bli kjent med dere, og vi har blitt veldig gode venner. Dessverre føler jeg ikke at vi har blitt mer enn venner, og jeg har derfor bestemt meg for å sende begge to hjem i dag. Beklager." sier han oppriktig.

Både Julian og Pål sperrer opp øynene i overraskelse.

"Du sender hjem begge to?" spør Pål forvirret.

"Ja, dessverre gjør jeg det" sier Isak.

"Hva faen? Er det lov?" spør Julian, og virker helt satt ut.

"Isak står fritt til å velge hvem han vil, eller ikke velge noen. Vi kan ikke tvinge frem kjærligheten" sier Katarina alvorlig. "Det krever mot å være ærlig om sine egne følelser, og det synes jeg at vi skal respektere" sier hun, og legger armen rundt skuldrene til Isak.

Isak gir henne et smil, og puster lettet ut. Det føles godt å få støtte for valget sitt.

Pål og Julian reiser seg, og gir Isak en kort klem før de går inn for å pakke tingene sine. Isak snur seg mot Mikael, som ser veldig overrasket ut.

"Hva skjedde nå?" spør han, og ser mot Even. "Visste du dette?" spør han.

"Ehh, ja, jeg visste det" sier Even og ler.

"Jeg tror dere skal få prate i fred" sier Katarina og reiser seg. "Lykke til videre da, Isak" sier hun, og gir ham en siste klem.

-

Isak står på tunet og vinker da Katarina, Pål og Julian kjører bort fra gården. Hans lille TV-eventyr er over, og det føles godt, selv om utfallet ble noe helt annet enn han hadde sett for seg på forhånd.

Even og Mikael kommer ut av huset, og det er tydelig at Mikael har blitt oppdatert om hva som skjer.

"Jeg er jævlig glad på deres vegne" sier han, og gir Isak en god klem. "Even er den beste personen jeg vet om, og jeg håper du behandler han så bra som han fortjener" sier han.

"Jeg skal prøve ass. Han er den beste personen jeg også vet om" sier Isak ærlig, og smiler til Even. Endelig kan han være ærlig.

"Jeg kjører tilbake til Oslo nå, så skal dere få litt tid for dere selv" sier Mikael, og legger tingene sine inn i bilen. "Ring meg senere da, Even" sier han, før han setter seg inn i bilen og kjører bort.

Isak og Even blir stående igjen på tunet, og smiler til hverandre som to tullinger. Endelig er de alene.

"Kom her" sier Even, og drar Isak inntil seg. De kysser, rett der på tunet, uten å gjemme seg, og det føles _fantastisk._


	12. Se og Hør

Neste morgen våkner Isak naken og tilfreds i Evens armer. Han hører at mobilen vibrerer, og strekker seg for å ta av alarmen. Da ser han at skjermen lyser opp med navnet til Jonas, og han tar telefonen i halvsøvne.

"Hallo?" sier han litt desorientert.

"Hva faen har du gjort?" spør Jonas irritert.

"Hæ?" spør Isak forvirret. Hva er det Jonas snakker om?

"Har du lest Se og Hør på nett i dag?" spør han.

"Ser jeg ut som typen som leser Se og hør?" svarer Isak irritert.

"Det finnes svært mange skaplesere i landet, og du som er kjendis burde definitivt lese det. Det står om deg og Even" sier Jonas irritert, og legger på.

 _What?_  Har de publisert saken allerede?  _Faen._

Isak føler seg plutselig mer våken, og setter seg opp i senga. Han trykker seg inn på nettleseren, og skriver inn seher.no.

Det første han ser er et stort bilde av seg selv, som han gjenkjenner fra promo-fotograferingen før innspillingen startet. Han har på seg kjeledress, og sitter på en traktor. Han trykker seg inn på saken og leser.

 

> **Jakten-Isak vraket alle frierne, men falt for TV 2s kameramann**
> 
> Den populære Jakten på Kjærligheten-bonden Isak Valtersen (25) har blitt kjæreste med TV 2s kameramenn Even Bech Næsheim (27).
> 
> Isak har allerede tatt Norge med storm, som den første homofile bonden som deltar i programmet.
> 
> TV-serien spilles inn nå i sommer, men blir ikke vist på TV før i høst. Allerede nå kan Se og Hør avsløre at Isak sjokkerte alle da han vraket alle frierne sine, til fordel for kameramannen.
> 
> - Jeg føler meg bedratt og lurt, og håper han får som fortjent, sier Ulrik Paulsen, som var én av Isaks friere på gården.
> 
> Da kan man jo lure - hadde de et hemmelig forhold på gården under innspillingen? 
> 
> Isak Valtersen ønsker ikke å kommentere saken selv, og TV 2 kan ikke å bekrefte eller avkrefte påstandene.
> 
> \- Vi ønsker ikke å kommentere noe før det sendes på TV. Vi har en god dialog med Isak, og ønsker ham lykke til videre, sier Marianne Furumu, som er produsent for Jakten på Kjærligheten.
> 
> Nå blir det spennende å se om Isak viser frem den nye kjæresten på TV.
> 
> Programmet har premiere på TV 2 fredag 13. oktober.

-

 

Nederst i artikkelen har de brukt et gammelt bilde av Even, som smiler med et filmkamera på skulderen.

 _Faen._  Nå vet snart alle vennene hans, hele familien og alle frierne at Isak er sammen med Even, før han har fått fortalt det selv.

Isak sniker seg ut av senga uten å vekke Even, og går ut i gangen for å ringe Jonas.

"Hallo?" sier Jonas, og Isak kan høre at han er irritert.

"Hei" sier Isak usikkert. 

"Hva faen har du gjort?" spør Jonas igjen. "Jeg trodde vi ble enige om at du trengte en mann som ville flytte til gården" sier han.

"Ja, jeg vet. Men... Jeg falt for Even" sier Isak oppriktig.

"Skal han flytte til gården da?" spør Jonas.

"Jeg vet ikke enda" sier Isak ærlig.

"Jeg er jævlig bekymret for deg, Issy" sier Jonas. 

"Jonas.... Even er mannen i mitt liv ass, det ordner seg" sier Isak. Det er virkelig slik det føles.

Det blir stille i den andre enden, før Jonas trekker pusten og puster tungt ut.

"Okei" sier han bare.

"Sorry for at jeg ikke fortalte det til deg. Det var bare masse rot" sier han.

"Det går greit, jeg er bare redd for deg ass" spør Jonas.

"Ja, jeg skjønner. Men jeg er sikker på at jeg har gjort riktig valg" sier Isak oppriktig. Han både håper og tror at Jonas vil elske Even etter hvert. 

"OK, da stoler jeg på deg. Men jeg må stikke, vi snakkes senere" sier Jonas, og legger på.

Isak blir stående i gangen noen minutter og tenker. Hvordan vil Even reagere på artikkelen i Se og Hør? Mest sannsynlig ønsker han jo ikke at hele landet skal vite at de er kjærester. De har jo ikke blitt enige om å være kjærester en gang enda.

Isak går inn på soverommet igjen, og ser at Even ligger våken i senga.

"Savnet deg da jeg våknet" sier Even, og drar Isak inntil seg igjen.

"Se her" sier Isak, og holder opp mobilen med nettleseren åpen. Even leser stille, og Isak blir mer og mer nervøs for reaksjonen hans. Plutselig begynner han å le høylytt.

"Synes du det er morsomt?" spør Isak, og begynner å le han også.

"Ja, det er jævlig morsomt at Ulrik er så fornærmet" sier Even. 

De ler godt begge to, mens de ser hverandre forelsket inn i øynene.

"Er vi det da? Kjærester?" spør Even etter en stund.

"Vet ikke ass" sier Isak. Han tør ikke håpe for mye.

"Jeg har jævlig lyst til å være kjæresten din" sier Even, og ser litt usikker og nervøs ut. Isak puster lettet ut.

"Jeg også" sier han, og drar Even inntil seg i et hett kyss. 

-

Noen timer senere våkner Isak igjen, og ser at senga er tom. Han står opp og kler på seg, og går ned trappen. Han hører musikk og bråk fra kjøkkenet, og stopper i døråpningen for å studere Even. Han er i full gang med å lage frokost, mens han hører på musikk, synger og danser rundt på kjøkkenet.

"Hva faen er det du hører på?" spør Isak.

Even skvetter og snur seg rundt, før han smiler fra øre til øre. "Hei, god morgen" sier han ømt, og gir Isak et kyss. "Denne sangen minner meg om deg" sier han.

"Om meg?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Ja, bare hør" sier Even, før han skrur opp lyden og synger høyt.

 _Jeg kan ta toget,_  
_Men hvor skal jeg hoppe av?_  
_Og hvilket tog er det som går dit som jeg vil?_  
_Bare trøbbel, jeg begynner å bli gal._  
_Å må kjøre kollektivt er jeg i tvil._  
_Tror jeg glemmer hele skjorta reparerer den jeg har,_  
_Nei jeg blir vist aldri noe by-kar._

 _For da er det bønder i byen,_  
_De kommer med traktor å hest._  
_En enkel mann går seg vill på Karl Johan._  
_Ja da er det bønder i byen._

 _Og når jeg kommer hjem så veit jeg hva jeg har._  
_Skal aldri flytte vekk fra møkkalukt og gard._

Isak ler, og slår Even forsiktig på armen.

"Det er faen meg ikke meg det der. Jeg gikk jo på videregående i Oslo" sier Isak.

"What? Gjorde du?" spør Even forvirret.

"Ja, gikk på Nissen. Du da?" spør han.

"Wow. Jeg gikk på Bakka, men byttet nesten til Nissen siste året. Kanskje vi hadde møttes?" sier Even, mens han planter små kyss på halsen hans.

"Kanskje" sier Isak med et smil. Han liker egentlig historien om hvordan de møttes, selv om det hadde vært fantastisk å ha Even ved sin side da han var 17 år, usikker og langt inne i skapet.


	13. Reality

"Haha. Se og Hør har delt artikkelen om oss på Facebook, og har allerede fått over 20.000 likes og 4000 kommentarer" sier Even og ler.

"What?" spør Isak sjokkert. Han går bort og setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av Even, som har PCen på fanget.

"Ja, det er helt sykt" sier han.

"Hva skriver de da?" spør Isak forvirret.

"At vi er hotte, og at jeg er heldig. Jeg liker det" sier Even og ler godt.

"Hva faen" sier Isak, og begynner å le han også.

Det føles helt absurd at fremmede folk engasjerer seg _så_ mye i livet hans.

"Har du slått på mobilen din igjen?" spør Even.

"Nei ass" sier han og sukker. Helt siden Se og Hør publiserte artikkelen i dag morges, har pressen, venner og familie ringt i ett sett for å høre hvordan det går.

"Skjønner. Men det er flere i kommentarfeltet som spør etter et bilde av oss sammen. Skal vi ta en selfie med min mobil?" spør Even.

"Hva faen? Nei!" sier Isak.

"Unnskyld meg, det var du som meldte deg på et kleint sjekkeprogram på TV. Det minste du kan gjøre er å please fansen" sier Even ertende.

"Ehh, det var Jonas som meldte meg på ass. Men jeg fant jo deg, så jeg er happy" sier Isak ærlig.

Even drar ham tett inntil seg, og kysser håret hans kjærlig. "Jeg er også jævlig happy. Skal takke Jonas senere" hvisker han, før han tar opp mobilen og knipser en selfie av dem.

"Hva faen, du får _ikke_ lov til å publisere det bildet" sier Isak. Han synes hele situasjonen begynner å bli rimelig klein.

"For sent" sier Even med et smil. Isak tar mobilen fra ham, og ser at han har publisert bildet i kommentarfeltet med teksten "Takk for all støtten <3".

"Du vet at du bekrefter ryktene nå?" spør han.

"Ja, men jeg må jo få lov til å skryte litt" sier Even med et smil. Isak ler og himler med øynene.

Akkurat da begynner telefonen til Even å ringe, og han tar den opp av lomma. "Det er sjefen min, må nesten ta den" sier han og reiser seg.

Even går inn på kjøkkenet for å prate, mens Isak benytter anledningen til å lese gjennom kommentarene på Facebook-siden til Se og Hør.

 **Siv Hansen** : Ååå, for et hot par!  
**Trygve Tau:** Damn. Kjipt at Isak er opptatt nå.  
**Ole Larsen** : Jeg sendte brev, men ble ikke valgt. Nå forstår jeg hvorfor. Jævla scam.  
**Ina Yngves:** Årets par? Evak  <3  
**Pia Uenes** : Nå gleder jeg meg mer enn noen gang til premieren!!  
**Mats Aukli** : Fy faen, Jeg hater homser.  
**Pål Olsen** : Isak er den mest sexy bonden jeg har sett!

Isak begynner å le, mens han rister på hodet. Det føles virkelig helt absurd at det er _så_ mange som engasjerer seg i kjærlighetslivet hans.

Han velger å overse de negative kommentarene, for de aller fleste støtter forholdet og skriver at de er et pent par.

-

Etter 20 minutter kommer Even tilbake inn i stua, og setter seg ned i sofaen igjen.

"Det var en lang samtale ass. Hva sa sjefen din?" spør Isak.

"Ehh, litt av hvert. Han kom med et tilbud til oss" sier Even kryptisk.

"Et tilbud til oss?" spør Isak. Hva mener han med det?

"Ja. Han mener at vi har blitt så populære i sosiale medier, at TV 2 gjerne vil lage en spesialepisode av Jakten på kjærligheten om oss, og livet på gården" sier Even, og ser litt betenkt ut.

"What?" spør Isak sjokkert. De vil lage en egen episode om forholdet deres? Hva faen.

"Ja, folk er jo allerede engasjert i livet ditt siden du er med i Jakten på kjærligheten, også elsker folk historien om at du falt for kameramannen. De kaller oss visst Evak eller noe sånt, så nå vil de lage en mini reality-serie om oss" sier han og ler litt.

"En reality-serie? Som Kardashians liksom?" spør Isak og ler.

"Haha ja, men bare én episode da" forklarer han. "Har du lyst?"

"What? Nei... har du?" spør Isak.

"Jeg vet ikke" sier Even og trekker på skuldrene. "Det er den eneste muligheten vi har til å være litt mer sammen før jeg drar tilbake til Oslo"

"Hva mener du?" spør Isak forvirret.

"TV 2 gir meg fri med lønn fra kamerajobben for å spille inn denne episoden, så da kan jeg bli værende her en liten stund til før jeg må dra hjem" forklarer han.

Isak ser inn i de håpefulle øynene til Even, og kjenner at magen knyter seg. Det betyr at Even _definitivt_ ikke planlegger å flytte til gården, og at han har planer om å dra tilbake til jobben i Oslo snart. _Faen_.

Hvis dette er den eneste muligheten de har til å få litt mer tid sammen, er det uaktuelt for Isak å la den sjansen gå fra seg.

"Okei, vi gjør det ass" sier Isak fort. Han kan ikke miste Even nå.

"Ja?" spør Even håpefullt.

"Ja, ring tilbake og si at vi stiller opp. Nå blir det reality om Evak ass" sier han.


	14. Virkeligheten

"Står du opp _så_ tidig hver eneste dag eller?" sier Even i det vekkerklokka ringer klokka fem.  
  
"Stort sett" sier han. Det har blitt lite søvn de siste dagene, og det føles tyngre enn noen gang å stå opp så tidlig.   
  
Isak trodde helt oppriktig at han var ferdig med TV-karrieren sin da han sendte hjem alle frierne, men der tok han feil. Katarina Flatland, to kameramenn og én produsent har vært på gården siden i går, for å filme spesialepisoden. Episoden skal sendes etter at siste episode av Jakten på kjærligheten sendes i høst.  
  
Isak drar seg selv opp av senga, og går ned på kjøkkenet for å trakte kaffe. Da ser han at kameramennene allerede er våkne og klare for dagen.  
  
"Halla. Hvor er Even? Planen er å filme dere begge i fjøset i dag" sier Yngve, den ene kameramannen.  
  
"Ligger i senga. Han er ikke vant til å stå opp så tidlig ass" sier Isak og ler.  
  
"Da må vi få filmet at han står opp, det er jo en del av det å drive en gård" sier Yngve, og tar med kamera opp på soverommet. Isak følger etter, og ser at Even har sovnet igjen.  
  
"Jeg filmer at du går bort og vekker ham. Det blir morsomt" sier Yngve entusiastisk, før han fester en liten mikrofon på genseren til Isak.  
  
"Ehh, okei" sier Isak, og håper bare at Even synes det er greit å bli filmet uten å vite om det.  
  
Han går bort til senga, setter seg på kanten og stryker Even på kinnet.  
  
"God morgen" sier han forsiktig, og ser at Even åpner øynene. Han setter seg forvirret opp i senga.  
  
"Hva er klokka? Jeg sovna visst" sier han i ørska.  
  
"Den er ti på halv seks. Vi må komme oss ut i fjøset for å mate kyrene" sier Isak. Han føler seg alltid så klein når han skal late som om kamera ikke er der.  
  
"Å" sier Even, og det er tydelig at han ikke er helt våken.  
  
Even går ut av senga og inn på badet, og Isak går ned trappa for å ta på seg kjeledressen.  
  
Den andre kameramannen står allerede på utsiden og filmer, og Isak blir igjen fascinert over hvor absurd denne situasjonen er. Folk ønsker å sitte hjemme og se på hva han og Even gjør på gården, og Isak er villig til å stille opp fordi han er redd for å miste Even. Det er litt komisk.  
  
Etter noen minutter kommer Even ned trappa, og gir Isak et morgenkyss.  
  
"God morgen, vennen" sier han, og Isak er imponert over hvor avslappet han er foran kamera. Det gjør heldigvis at Isak også slapper mer av.  
  
"God morgen" sier han, og gir Even en ren kjeledress. "Kyrene venter" sier han med et smil. Even ler, og tar på seg arbeidstøyet.

-

Inne i fjøset demonstrerer Isak foran både Even og kameramennene hvordan man mater dyrene, før Even får prøve selv.  
  
"Gjør du seriøst dette hver dag?" spør Even usikkert.  
  
"Ja, selvfølgelig. Men noen ganger får jeg hjelp da" forklarer Isak. "Det er slik det er å drive en gård, det er hardt arbeid".  
  
Even setter i gang med å mate kyrene, og Isak blir stående og se på. Han blir helt satt ut over hvor deilig Even er i kjeledress. Det er ingenting han har mer lyst til enn å se ham i denne settingen hver eneste dag.  
  
"Det der kledde du ass" sier han ærlig.  
  
Ansiktet til Even lyser opp, og han smiler bredt. "Synes du?" spør han.  
  
"Mhm" svarer Isak. Men han er sikker på at Even kler absolutt alt.  
  
-  
  
Etter å ha filmet et par timer i fjøset, har Even gjort alt fra å fjerne kubæsj til å melke jurene. Han er ikke akkurat et naturtalent, og Isak ler godt av alle feilene han gjør.  
  
"Fy faen, dette er tungt arbeid. Hvorfor velger du å gjøre dette?" spør Even på vei tilbake til huset.  
  
"Det er liksom en livsstil da. Jeg trives her" sier Isak ærlig.  
  
"Jeg trives også her, men det er mest på grunn av deg" sier Even sjarmerende, og drar ham inntil seg. Isak har blitt så vant til kameraene nå at han tenker ikke på det.

"Du er alltid velkommen her" sier han.

De går inn på kjøkkenet, og ser at Katarina har stått opp.  
  
"God morgen, dere er tidlig oppe dere også ja" sier hun og gjesper.  
  
"Tidlig? Klokka er halv åtte, vi har vært oppe siden fem" sier Isak og ler.  
  
"Å drive gård er en _livsstil_ vet du" sier Even ertende, og Isak slår ham lekent i armen.  
  
"Huff. Da er jeg glad for at typen min er lege, og ikke bonde" sier hun.  
  
"Å, er han det? Jeg hadde egentlig planer om å bli lege, men så døde pappa så... da flyttet jeg hit" sier Isak ærlig. Han snakker ikke så ofte om drømmen han ga slipp på, og er stort sett fornøyd med livet på landet.  
  
"Er det sant?" spør Even overrasket.  
  
"Mhm, jeg fullførte første årets på medisin i Oslo" forklarer han, og trekker på skuldrene. "Men jeg liker at gården blir i familien" sier han.  
  
"Det skjønner jeg" sier Katarina, mens Even gir ham et nysgjerrig blikk. "Du er full av overraskelser ass" sier han.  
  
"Men dere? Jeg tenkte vi kunne filme et intervju med dere i hagen nå, har dere tid? Jeg vil gjerne høre litt om hvordan det går" sier Katarina.  
  
"Ja, fett det. Må bare dusje først" sier han.  
  
Isak og Even går opp på soverommet, og Even drar ham inntil seg i et hett kyss.  
  
"Fy faen, ikke bare er du en sexy bonde, men du er også dritsmart" hvisker Even imponert.  
  
"Haha, jeg er bare flink på skolen" sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. Han liker ikke å skryte, men han er faktisk _jævlig_ flink på skolen, og har alltid vært det.  
  
"Mmm, jeg liker det" sier Even, og drar Isak med seg inn på badet. De kysser mens de drar av hverandre klærne, og begge er harde og tente i det de skrur på dusjen.  
  
-  
  
En hel time senere er de ferdige i dusjen, og har skiftet til rene klær.  
  
"Fy faen, så flaut. De kommer jo til å skjønne hvorfor vi brukte så lang tid" sier Isak bekymret.  
  
"De driter vel i det, kom nå" sier Even, og de går ned trappene hånd i hånd.  
  
Ute i hagen sitter Katarina og soler seg sammen med kameramennene.  
  
"Der er dere jo, vi trodde dere hadde rømt eller noe" sier Yngve og ler.  
  
"Nei ass, det bare tok litt tid. Sorry" sier Isak og rødmer.  
  
"Det går så fint" sier Katarina. "Men nå er vi klare for intervjuet".  
  
Even og Isak setter seg i sofaen på terrassen, mens Katarina setter seg i den ene stolen. Kameramennene står på hver sin side. Settingen minner veldig om da Isak hadde gården full av friere, og han tenker over hvor annerledes og deilig alt føles nå. Nå er det ikke noe skuespill eller falske håp, nå er det bare ekte kjærlighet.  
  
"TV-seerne der hjemme har jo fulgt din jakt etter en kjæreste i høst, og mange ble sjokkerte da du vraket alle frierne, Isak. Kan du fortelle hvorfor du gjorde det?" spør Katarina.  
  
"Ehh ja. Det var noen veldig flotte gutter, men dessverre ble jeg ikke forelsket i noen av dem" sier Isak ærlig.  
  
"Men de fleste har jo fått med seg at du fant kjærligheten likevel" sier hun.  
  
Even tar armen rundt skuldrene til Isak, og smiler.  
  
"Det har jeg" sier Isak. "Jeg har blitt kjæreste med Even, og er veldig lykkelig"  
  
"Even var jo kameramann under innspillingen av årets Jakten på kjærligheten. Hvordan utviklet forholdet deres seg?" spør hun.  
  
"Ehh, vi var egentlig bare venner i starten, men så ble begge forelsket i hverandre. Og da føltes det riktig å være ærlig og sende de andre hjem" sier Isak. Han håper at folk vil forstå, og at de ikke blir lagt for hat av hele landet.  
  
"Vi i TV 2 har allerede fått veldig mange tilbakemeldinger fra folk som heier på dere. Hvordan føles det, Even?" spør hun.  
  
"Det føles veldig bra. Jeg er jo verdens heldigste, og forstår enda ikke hvordan jeg klarte å kapre Isak" sier Even, og klemmer kneet hans forsiktig.  
  
Isak ser bort på ham. Hvordan kan Even være usikker på det? Han er jo den nydeligste og beste i verden, hvem som helst ville falt pladask.  
  
"Men dere er jo fra to ulike verdener. Du jobber i den travle mediebransjen i Oslo, mens Isak driver en gård som ligger flere timer unna. Hvordan løser dere det?" spør hun.  
  
Der kom det store spørsmålet, som Isak ikke har noe godt svar på. For hvordan skal de løse det? Han aner ikke.  
  
"Foreløpig har vi bare vært sammen her på gården, men jeg drar snart hjem til Oslo. Da tar vi det som det kommer" sier Even.  
  
Svaret føles som et slag i trynet. Er det slik Even vil ha det? Bare ta det som det kommer? Isak ønsker jo å dele alt med Even, og være sammen hver eneste dag.

"Vi er mange som heier på dere. Lykke til videre" sier Katarina.  
  
"Tusen takk" sier begge i kor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil dere lese mer?


	15. Alene

"Bare kjør litt rundt, og send slengkyss til Isak" sier Yngve.

Det har vært en hektisk dag, og nå kjører Even rundt på området i traktor mens Yngve filmer.  Det er tydelig at TV 2 ønsker å lage humor om en håpløs bygutt på landet, og Even stiller velvillig opp.

Isak er veldig imponert over hvor avslappet og naturlig Even er foran kamera, og regner med at det er fordi han er så vant til å være _bak_ kamera.

"Supert, dette blir bra" sier kameramannen da Even sender slengkyss og ler godt.

"Gud, så _kleint_ " sier Isak, og rister på hodet av hele situasjonen.

-

Klokka nærmer seg fire på ettermiddagen da produksjonsteamet endelig sier seg fornøyd, og gjør seg klare til å kjøre tilbake til Oslo.

Isak og Even står på tunet, mens produksjonsteamet pakker alle tingene sine inn i bilene.

"Da ses vi på jobb i morgen, Even. Takk for nå, Isak" sier Yngve, og gir dem begge en klem.

"Lykke til videre" sier Katarina med et smil, før alle setter seg inn i bilene.

Nok en gang blir Isak og Even stående på tunet mens de andre kjører bort, men denne gangen er ikke følelsen like fantastisk. Denne gangen har Isak blitt slått i trynet av virkeligheten, og vet at Even også kommer til å forlate gården.

Even virker også tynget av alvoret, og tar armene godt rundt ham.

"Jeg kommer til å savne deg så jævlig mye" hvisker han inn i håret hans.

"Det blir ensomt her uten deg ass" sier Isak ærlig, og han håper inderlig at Even vil tilby seg å bli værende, men han sier ingenting.

De står i stillhet, mens Even studerer ansiktet hans nøye.

"Jeg håper du får det greit alene" sier han. "Jeg må nesten kjøre nå, for hvis ikke kommer jeg hjem alt for sent. Mikael venter hjemme i leiligheten" sier Even.

"Okei" sier Isak bare, for hva annet kan han si? Han kjenner en enorm tristhet, og har en sterk følelse av at dette er slutten. "Da ses vi snart?" spør han håpefullt, og håper han ikke høres helt dust ut.

"Absolutt" sier Even, og gir ham et langt og lidenskapelig kyss, før han setter seg inn i bilen. Han vinker, og han kjører nedover mot hovedveien.

Isak blir stående på tunet, og ser at mannen i hans liv forsvinner fra gården. De har hatt noen morsomme og herlige dager sammen på gården, og Isak har aldri hatt det bedre. Uansett hva som skjer, kommer han aldri til å angre på at han valgte Even.

Han går inn på kjøkkenet, trakter kaffe og setter seg i vinduskarmen for å se utover landskapet.

Isak innser da at han sitter på _akkurat_ samme måte som han gjorde da han fikk vite at han skulle være med i Jakten på kjærligheten. Selv om han var litt negativ i starten, hadde han etter hvert et reelt håp om å finne en kjæreste som han kunne dele livet på gården sammen med.

Han reiser seg, og finner frem en liste som han skrev før innspillingen startet. Han ler litt av seg selv da han ser hvilke kriteriene han skrev ned.

1\. En mann som ønsker å flytte på gård.  
2\. En handyman.  
3\. En med erfaring fra gårdsdrift.

Han tenker på Even, som ikke tilfredsstiller _noen_ av "kravene", men som likevel tok hjertet hans med storm på en måte som han aldri før har opplevd. Even er virkelig den beste personen han har møtt, selv om han ikke er slik som han i utgangspunktet hadde sett for seg.

Telefonen ringer, og Isak drar den opp av lomma. Han sukker da han ser navnet til Jonas.

"Halla" sier han.

"Hei Issy. Hvordan går det?" spør Jonas.

"Det går bra" sier han vagt.

"Ja? Er Even der enda?" spør han.

"Ehh nei, han og de andre i TV 2 reiste før i dag" sier Isak ærlig.

"Å" sier Jonas, og det blir helt stille. Isak vet hva han tenker, og han vet at han er skuffet. Jonas ønsker kun det beste for ham, og hadde store forhåpninger da Isak ble med i TV-programmet.

"Jeg er lei for det" sier Isak, fordi han av en eller annen grunn har veldig dårlig samvittighet.

"For hva?" spør Jonas forvirret.

"Fordi jeg falt for Even" sier han.

"Issy... Jeg håpte du ville finne en bra fyr som du kunne dele gården med for _din_ del, ikke for _min_ del." sier Jonas. 

"Ja ja, I know" sier Isak.

"Hva skjer nå da? Har dere snakket om fremtiden?" spør han.

Isak synes det er litt flaut å innrømme at de faktisk _ikke_ har snakket noe om fremtiden og hva som skjer nå. Even sa jo i intervjuet at han ønsker å ta det som det kommer.

"Nei ass, jobben hans i Oslo er viktig for ham" sier han.

"Okei. Er du villig til å flytte?" spør Jonas.

"Nei" sier Isak fort. "Denne gården har jeg arvet av pappa, jeg kan ikke gi slipp på den" sier han.

"Så da finnes det ingen løsning? Skal dere ha et avstandsforhold?" spør Jonas usikkert.

"Ehh, jeg aner ikke ass" sier Isak, og føler seg skikkelig dum. Han burde definitivt ha diskutert dette med Even.

"Du vet ikke?" spør Jonas usikkert.

"Nei, vi har egentlig ikke snakket om det" sier han ærlig.

"Ehh, okei... Jeg skal hilse fra Eva og si at du er en idiot" sier Jonas og ler.

"Haha, hils tilbake" sier Isak, og kjenner nok en gang et stikk av misunnelse. Jonas og Eva deler gården, har to perfekte barn og virker alltid så lykkelige. Det var akkurat det Isak håpet på å finne da han sa ja til å være med i Jakten på kjærligheten.

"Ring meg senere da" sier Jonas, før han legger på.

Nok en gang sitter Isak alene i stillheten på gården, og føler seg mer ensom enn noen gang. Nå vet han hvordan det føles å ha Even her hver dag, og tapet føles enormt. Det føles som om ingenting vil bli det samme igjen.

Den kvelden legger han seg med mobilen på nattbordet og lyden på høyeste nivå, i tilfelle Even ringer. Han venter og venter på en telefonsamtale som ikke kommer, og til slutt sovner han.


	16. Oslo

Neste morgen våkner Isak av at mobilen ringer, og han skvetter skikkelig. Hvem er det som ringer _før_ vekkerklokka går av?

Han ser navnet til Even, og puster lettet ut. Han har våknet mange ganger i løpet av natten for å sjekke om han har ringt.

"Hei" sier han med litt groggy morgenstemme.

"Halla" sier Even.

"Trygt fremme?" spør Isak, fordi han vet ikke hva annet han skal si.

"Ja... Men har blitt så vant til å våkne tidlig nå, at jeg var oppe kvart på fem" sier Even og ler.

"Å" sier Isak. "Jeg ventet på en telefon fra deg i går" sier han, og angrer rett etterpå. Han høres jo helt desp ut.

"Men jeg ventet jo på telefon fra _deg_ i hele går kveld" sier Even.

"Serr?" spør Isak, og kjenner en lettelse i kroppen.

"Ja, selvfølgelig" sier Even og ler. "Men du? Mikael skal reise bort i helgen, kan ikke du komme til Oslo? Jakten på kjærligheten har jo premiere på TV i morgen, så det hadde vært gøy å se det sammen" sier han.

"Vil du at jeg skal komme til Oslo allerede nå i helgen?" spør Isak.

"Ja, jeg savner deg sånn. Du snakket jo om at du har noen som kan hjelpe deg på gården?" spør Even.

Isak har ikke vært i Oslo på _veldig_ lenge, og har mange vonde minner fra tiden da han flyttet derfra. Faren hans døde brått, og det føltes som om han var helt alene i verden. Men nå har han Even, og det føles plutselig ikke _så_ skummelt å dra tilbake til hovedstaden.

"Joa.. jeg kan godt det" sier han, og stemmen til Even blir plutselig skikkelig entusiastisk.

"Serr? Så fantastisk" sier han.

Isak kjenner at han smiler fra øre til øre. I hele går kveld og i natt har han vært redd for at forholdet til Even er over før det har begynt, men nå er Even _så_ gira på å få besøk. Det føles bra å være ønsket.

"Savner deg ass" sier Isak ærlig.

"Jeg savner deg også" sier Even. "Men jeg skal være med og redigere Jakten på kjærligheten i dag, så får heldigvis se det pene ansiktet ditt hele dagen" sier han og ler.

"Serr? Haha, så kleint" sier Isak. Han gleder seg _ikke_ til å se seg selv på TV.

"Men da kommer du til Oslo i morgen?" spør Even bekreftende.

"Jepp" svarer Isak. En helgetur til Oslo kommer til å bli både vondt og godt, og vil ruske opp i alt han forlot og ga slipp på da han valgte å ta over gården for fem år siden. Men den mest dominerende følelsen er lettelse, og han gleder seg _enormt_ til å se Even igjen.

-

Dagen etter sitter Isak i bilen på vei mot Oslo. Han har leid inn vikarer som skal stelle med kyrene i helgen, og det føles veldig bra å få litt fri. Han har ikke tillatt seg mange fridager de siste årene, men nå føles det riktig.

Even og Mikael deler en leilighet på Sagene, og Isak parkerer utenfor på gaten. Han har blitt så vant til stor plass og et stort gårdstun, at han sliter med å få til lukeparkeringen på utsiden av bygården.

Etter noen få minutter kommer Even løpende ut av hoveddøra, og slenger seg rundt halsen til Isak.

"Fy faen, så godt å se deg" sier han og gir ham et lite kyss.

"Jævlig godt å se deg også" sier Isak ærlig. Det har vært noen ensomme og triste dager siden de så hverandre sist, men alt det er glemt når de er sammen.

"La meg hjelpe deg" sier Even, og bærer bagen opp i leiligheten.

De bor i en 3-roms leilighet med en liten stue og separat kjøkken. Den minner litt om den leiligheten som Isak delte med Eskild og Linn da han gikk på videregående. Rommet til Even er fullt av små tegninger og bilder, og Isak blir stående og beundrer dem.

"Har du tegnet disse?" spør han imponert.

"Ja" sier Even.

"De er bra" sier Isak med et smil. De er faktisk _jævlig_ bra. Han går bort til klesskapet, og ser på noen små tegninger som henger der. Det ene bilder er av en gutt med blondt hår, caps og kjeledress ved siden av en ku. Isak begynner å le.

"Er det meg?" spør han.

Even nikker. "Ja, jeg tegnet deg masse da jeg bodde på gården" sier han ærlig.

"What?" spør Isak, og kjenner sommerfuglene i magen. Tenk at Even brukte tiden da de ikke var sammen til å tenke på Isak, og tegne ham i ulike settinger.

"Ja, jeg ble helt gal av å tenke på deg hele dagen, så måtte bare tegne deg" sier Even ærlig.

Isak drar Even inntil seg, og de begynner å kysse lidenskapelig.

"Fy faen, det er så godt å ha deg her. Jeg kan bli vant til dette" sier Even med et smil.

"Sjæl ass" sier Isak.

-

Samme kveld har Jakten på kjærligheten premiere på TV 2, og Isak og Even har plassert seg i stua med popcorn og hver sin pute. Isak er forberedt på å gjemme seg bak puta under store deler av episoden.

"Velkommen til årets Jakten på kjærligheten. Her får dere et gjensyn med årets bønder" sier Katarina Flatland på skjermen, før de viser frem de fem bøndene. Isak gjemmer seg og ler da de viser at han går rundt på gården i kjeledress, og snakket om at han leter etter en handyman.

"Sorry, men jeg er ikke så handy ass" sier Even og ler.

"I know" sier Isak. "Men du er jævlig hot, så det veier opp".

"Jasså, så det er slik det fungerer altså" sier Even ertende.

"Mhm" svarer han.

Isak ser resten av episoden med ansiktet gjemt bak puta, og angrer mer og mer på hele opplegget. Hele landet kommer til å se dette, og le av ham.

" _Fy faen,_ så flaut" sier Isak da episoden er over.

"Flaut? Neida, jeg føler meg _så_ heldig som får være kjæresten din. Du er så deilig i arbeidstøy i fjøset" sier Even oppriktig, og drar Isak med seg inn på soverommet.

I dette øyeblikket føler Isak seg lykkelig og tilfreds, og han prøver å unngå den vonde følelsen om at alt dette bare er midlertidig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg ble så trist av forrige kapittel, at jeg måtte skrive neste med én gang. Haha.


	17. Bonde i byen

Dagen etter går Isak og Even hånd i hånd nedover Markveien i Oslo. De prater om alt og ingenting, og koser seg.

 "Hvordan føles det å være bonde i byen da?" spør Even ertende. 

 "Det føles overraskende bra ass" sier Isak med et smil. Han er lettet over at det faktisk er sannheten, og at det føles godt å være tilbake i Oslo.

Plutselig blir de stoppet av to unge jenter på rundt 17 år som fniser og smiler bredt.

"Unnskyld at vi forstyrrer, men kan vi få ta et bilde?" sier hun ene, og ser litt sjenert ut.

"Jaja seff, skal jeg ta et bilde av dere to?" spør Isak hyggelig.

Jentene begynner å le. "Nei, vi vil gjerne ta et bilde _sammen_ med deg. Vennene våre kommer til å bli _så_ misunnelige" sier hun ene.

"Med meg? Hvorfor det?" spør Isak forvirret.

Even begynner å le, og tar armen rundt skuldrene hans. "Beklager, men Isak er ikke så vant til å være kjendis. Jeg kan godt ta et bilde av dere sammen" sier Even, og tar imot mobilen til jenta.

Isak rødmer litt over sin egen dumhet, og stiller seg opp sammen med jentene, som fniser.

"Tusen takk, og lykke til" sier jentene, før de går videre.

"Haha, lille kjendisen min" sier Even ertende.

"Fy faen, jeg skjønner ingenting nå" sier Isak, og rister på hodet av seg selv.

"Folk elsker deg. Det er noe folkelig og romantisk over en homofil kubonde" forklarer Even.

"Herregud, det høres ut som dårlig husmorporno" sier Isak og ler.

"Det funker for meg" sier Even og blunker.

De går innom en kafé, og Isak ender opp med å få gratis kaffe fordi baristaen visstnok elsker Jakten på kjærligheten.

"Ring meg når du blir singel igjen da" sier han med et flørtende smil, og Isak ler ukomfortabelt.

"Han kommer ikke til å bli singel igjen. Ever" sier Even, og høres veldig territorial ut. Isak gir ham et kyss, og drar han med seg ut av kafeen.

"Sjalu eller?" sier han mens de fortsetter nedover gaten.

"Kanskje" sier Even med et lurt smil. "Må jo gjøre det klart for alle at du bare er min" sier han. 

Isak kjenner sommerfugler i magen igjen, han liker at Even er litt sjalu.

-

Helgen går alt for fort, og plutselig er det søndag ettermiddag. Isak har pakket alle tingene sine, og sitter på senga til Even.

"Vi må ses igjen snart. Kanskje du vil ha besøk på gården?" spør Even, og virker veldig usikker. Er han virkelig i tvil om Isak ønsker besøk?

"Seff, du er alltid velkommen" sier Isak ærlig.

"Ja?" spør Even usikkert.

"Ehh, ja, selvfølgelig. Hadde det vært opp til meg, så hadde du flyttet dit med én gang" sier Isak, og det er virkelig sannheten. Han føler seg litt dum som sier det, men han vil ikke lyve for Even. Det føles feil å late som om alt er greit.

"Ja?" spør Even igjen.

"Er du serr usikker på det?" spør Isak forvirret.

"Ja, litt" svarer han ærlig. 

"What? Hvorfor det?"

"Jeg vet ikke... Du har jo aldri spurt om jeg har lyst til å flytte dit" sier Even med lav stemme, og ser ned i gulvet.

"Det har jeg vel" sier Isak forvirret. "Jeg spurte deg på gården".

"Ehh nei, du har aldri spurt meg om det" sier Even oppriktig. Isak prøver å tenke seg om, for han var sikker på at han hadde spurt, men innser at han bare _antok_ at Even ikke ønsket det.

"Du sa i intervjuet at du bare ville ta det som det kommer?" sier Isak.

"Skulle jeg bare invitere meg selv da liksom? Jeg tenkte at du kanskje var usikker, eller trengte litt tid" forklarer Even.

Herregud, de er virkelig _håpløse_ til å kommunisere. 

"Hva med jobben din da?" spør Isak. Det er ikke rettferdig at Even må ofre hele livet sitt.

"Du er viktigere" sier Even bare.

Er Even seriøst villig til å si opp jobben for å flytte til gården? Også har han vært usikker på om det er det Isak virkelig ønsker?

Isak holder hardt rundt Even, og ser ham inn i øynene.

"Det er ingenting jeg heller vil enn å være sammen med deg hver eneste dag" sier han ærlig. "Men hadde du vært lykkelig uten karrieren din?" spør han.

"Jeg hadde selvfølgelig savnet jobben min, men du er verdt det. Du er verdt alt" sier Even og smiler et ømt og kjærlig smil, som for alltid vil være forbeholdt Isak. 

"Okei" sier Isak, og kjenner både glede og tristhet. Han kan ikke la Even gi opp karrieren sin i TV 2, for å drive en gård. Han kjenner Even godt nok til å vite at det ikke ville vært tilfredsstillende nok for ham på sikt. 


	18. En plan

Isak har akkurat kommet tilbake til gården da han får en melding av Even.

-

**Even <3**

Svein i VG har anmeldt sesongpremieren av Jakten på kjærligheten. Han gir dere terningkast 2. Har du lest den?

Nei ikke enda, kom akkurat hjem  
Fuck Svein

Fuck Svein, fuck deg. Jeg baner min egen vei.

For Svein er det jævla lett, han ble født med et sikkerhetsnett. Men du, du er bonden.

Hahaha

Hva faen?

Du er så treig ass

Fuck you

<3

<3

-

Isak trykker seg inn på vg.no, og ser et bilde av seg selv sammen med de andre bøndene på forsiden med teksten "Klein pute-TV uten spenning".

Han trykker seg inn, og leser starten av anmeldelsen.

 

> **Klein pute-TV uten spenning**  
>  _Skrevet av Svein Olsen_
> 
> I år har TV 2 prøvd å sprite opp Jakten på kjærligheten ved å ha med en homofil bonde som leter etter kjærligheten.
> 
> Dessverre er ikke dette nok til å redde et døende konsept.
> 
> TV 2 skal ha for forsøket, men det fungerer overhodet ikke. All spenningen er borte, fordi seerne allerede vet hvordan det ender.
> 
> De fleste har jo fått med seg at Isak Valtersen vraker alle frierne til fordel for TV 2s kameramann Even Bech Næsheim. Så hvorfor skal vi se på videre? Her har de feilet i å holde spenningen oppe.

-

Isak lukker fanen, og gidder ikke lese mer. _Fuck Svein._ Det eneste som betyr noe er Even

-

**Even <3**

Sorry for at ditt navn blir dratt inn i dette

Null stress. Jeg bryr meg ikke

Er bare glad for at du er trygt fremme <3

Takk for en jævlig bra helg <3

-

Isak setter seg i stua, og tenker på helgen som har vært. Den har virkelig overgått _alle_ hans forventinger, og han er mer forelsket i Even enn noen gang.

Han tenker på Even, som er villig til å ofre _alt_ som betyr noe for ham, og som vil flytte til landet for å være sammen med Isak.

Hvorfor skal gården hans være viktigere enn karrieren til Even? Han er nødt til å finne en løsning slik at de kan være sammen, uten at noen av dem må ofre hele livet sitt.

Isak bestemmer seg for å ringe Jonas, som plukker opp etter to ring.

"Halla, hvordan var det i hovedstaden?" sier han muntert.

"Det var helt perfekt" sier Isak ærlig.

"Ja? Så flott. Har dere funnet en løsning?" spør han.

"Even er mer enn villig til å flytte til gården ass" forklarer Isak.

"Er det sant? Issy, jeg er så glad på dine vegne, kompis" sier Jonas entusiastisk.

"Takk, men det føles egentlig ikke som det riktige valget" sier Isak, selv om han innser at det kan være vanskelig for andre å forstå.

"Hva da? Jeg trodde dere hadde det så bra?" sier Jonas sjokkert.

"Jaja, Even føles selvfølgelig som det riktige valget, men livet hans er i Oslo. Jeg vil ikke at han skal gi opp alt for meg" forklarer han.

"Okei? Hva vil du gjøre da?" spør Jonas.

"Jeg tror jeg har en plan" sier Isak med et smil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere planen går ut på? :-)


	19. Unnskyld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære Alle Skam-fans. Jeg vil bare si unnskyld for at jeg har fornærmet noen av dere.
> 
> De siste dagene har jeg fått flere tilbakemeldinger, først i private meldinger på Facebook, og nå også her inne.
> 
> Noen sier at jeg ikke respekterer Skam og det serien står for, og at jeg ikke respekterer karakterene. Dere skriver at jeg plasserer dem i "håpløse og urealistiske univers", og at jeg gjør narr av TV-serien. En person på Facebook kalte meg også for homofob, fordi jeg fokuserer så mye på at Isak er en homofil bonde.
> 
> Tro meg, å gjøre narr av Skam er det siste jeg ønsker å gjøre. 
> 
> Jeg begynte å skrive fanfics i pausen mellom sesong 3 og sesong 4, for å bearbeide mine egne følelser, og for å underholde og hjelpe andre i samme situasjon. Sesong 3, og spesielt Isak og Even, satte dype spor i meg som jeg aldri tror vil forsvinne. De endret livet mitt, og gjorde at jeg turte å være meg selv for første gang. Derfor sårer disse meldingene mer enn dere aner.
> 
> Jeg har skrevet fanfics for å hedre Isak og Even, nettopp fordi de er så viktige for meg. Jeg beklager virkelig hvis dere har oppfattet det annerledes.

Dette er ikke et kapittel. Jeg følte bare et stort behov for å beklage, og rette opp i en stor misforståelse.


	20. Familie

Isak har prøvd å se seg minst mulig tilbake på alt han valgte å forlate i hovedstaden, men Even har endret på absolutt _alt._ Even er knyttet til Oslo og elsker jobben sin, men er likevel villig til å ofte alt for kjærligheten. Nå er det på tide at Isak gjør det samme - han må ofre sin egen frykt og indre kamp, og tørre å flytte tilbake.

Samtidig er gården viktig, og det eneste han har igjen etter foreldrene. Moren døde da han gikk siste året på Nissen, og å selge gården vil være som å kvitte seg med den eneste arven han har.

Isak har hele tiden nektet for at han trenger mer avlastning, men nå vet han at det er på tide å svelge stoltheten. 

Hans fetter Ole har hjulpet til de få gangene Isak har hatt behov for en fridag, og han har flere ganger ytret et ønske om å få hjelpe til _enda_ mer. Han var nært knyttet til Isaks foreldre, og ønsker å ta vare på arven etter dem.

I starten tok Isak det som en fornærmelse da fjerne familiemedlemmer tilbød seg å hjelpe, og han tolket det som at de ikke trodde han kunne klare det på egen hånd. Nå begynner han å forstå at det bare er omsorg.

Han tar opp telefonen, og bestemmer seg for å ringe Ole før han mister motet.

"Hei, Isak" sier Ole hyggelig. "Hvordan går det med Even?". Det var Ole som passet på gården mens Isak var i Oslo i helgen.

"Joa, det går bra ass. Hvordan går det med deg?" spør han.

"Veldig bra. Jeg storkoste meg i helgen, så bare gi beskjed hvis du skal tilbake til Oslo en annen helg" sier Ole i kjent stil. Han tilbyr seg å hjelpe til _hver eneste gang_ de prater sammen.

"Takk ass, men jeg lurte egentlig på noe. Har du fremdeles lyst til å jobbe på gården litt mer permanent?" spør Isak.

"Hva? Ja selvfølgelig, det vet du at jeg har" sier Ole entusiastisk.

"Fett" sier Isak, og begynner å fortelle om planen sin. Ole er heldigvis like gira som han hadde håpet på.

-

Samme kveld setter Isak seg ned foran PCen, og logger inn på mailen sin. Nå må han være tøff, og ta en sjanse for å kunne oppfylle drømmen sin. Han leter fram e-postadressen på nettsidene til UiO, og skriver en mail.

-

 _ **Til:** med-studieinfo@medisin.uio.no_  
_**Fra:** Isak-valtersen@gmail.com_  
**Emne:** Opptak på andre året medisin

Hei,  
Jeg har fullført første året på medisin, men avsluttet studiene for å overta familiegården.  
Nå har jeg et stort ønske om å gjenoppta studiene på deltid.  
Er det mulig? Hvordan kan det gjøres i praksis?

Hører fra dere,  
Mvh Isak Valtersen

-

Han leser gjennom teksten flere ganger før han trykker "send". Han puster lettet ut, og smiler for seg selv. Han vet at mange faller av studiene etter første året, og håper det betyr at det finnes ledige plasser på andre året. Kanskje han kan starte allerede i vårsemesteret? Det føles ubeskrivelig skummelt og deilig på samme tid.

Han tenker på familien som han har mistet, og på Even, som på mange måter kan bli hans nye familie. Han håper de kan skape et liv sammen, både i Oslo og på gården.

Planen er å beholde gården, og bruke Ole som avlaster noen dager i uken mens Isak er i Oslo. På den måten kan han studere i Oslo noen dager i uken, og være sammen med Even på gården i helgene. Han vet at planen ikke er perfekt, og at det absolutt kan bli slitsomt å pendle frem og tilbake i lengden, men det føles som det eneste riktige nå. 

Både han og Even fortjener å være lykkelige, og de fortjener å følge drømmene sine - uten å ofre hverken karrièren eller kjærligheten.

Han tar frem telefonen og ringer Even, som plukker opp med én gang.

"Halla vennen min" sier han kjærlig, og Isak smiler.

"Halla" sier han. "Har du prata med sjefen din?"

"Nei, jeg skal levere oppsigelsen i morgen... Hvis det enda er det du ønsker?" spør Even usikkert, og Isak puster lettet ut.

"Ehh, apropos det. Det er ikke det jeg ønsker" sier Isak ærlig.

Det blir helt stille i den andre enden, og Isak innser at Even sikkert tolker det som at han ikke ønsker at de skal være sammen.

"Ikke misforstå! Jeg ønsker selvfølgelig å være sammen med deg, men jeg tenker på å flytte til Oslo. I alle fall noen dager i uken" forklarer Isak.

"What?" spør Even sjokkert.

"Ja, jeg vil begynne å studere deltid ass, også drive gården resten av uka. Det kommer sikkert til å ta en halv evighet å få fullført medisinstudiet, men livet er langt. Ikke sant?" sier han.

Han innser plutselig at Even kanskje synes at planen er helt håpløs, og han burde nok ha diskutert dette med ham før han tok en slik avgjørelse, men reaksjonen til Even gjør at han puster lettet ut.

"Er det sant? Isak, det er jo fantastisk" sier Even entusiastisk, og Isak kan høre at han smiler.

"Mhm, har sendt en mail til UiO" sier Isak.

"Fy faen, du er så perfekt" sier Even. "Men da kan jeg søke om å jobbe deltid i TV 2, også pendler vi mellom gården og Oslo sammen?"

"What? Vil du det da? Jeg tenkte at jeg kunne dra tilbake til gården alene, også kommer du etter i helgene?" sier Isak.

"No way. Jeg vil ikke være uten deg flere dager i uka. Da vil jeg heller jobbe deltid ass" sier Even, og Isak kjenner sommerfugler i magen igjen. Even er virkelig helt utrolig.

"Hva tror du sjefen din sier til det da?"

"Jeg tror det går bra, de prøver hele tiden å spare penger uansett" sier Even og ler.

"Det er chill" sier Isak med et smil. Fordi det er virkelig chill. Nå virker det som om han får alle drømmene sine oppfylt. Han får beholde gården, han får fullføre legestudiet, og ikke minst - han får han beholde Even, mannen i sitt liv.

Isak tenker på reisen han har vært gjennom de siste ukene, og alle han møtte i Jakten på Kjærligheten. Han kan med sikkerhet si at Even ikke var det mest praktiske eller fornuftige valget, og hverdagen hadde nok blitt enklere med noen andre. Men Even var det eneste riktige valget, og Isak har _aldri_ vært lykkeligere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, jeg ble helt satt ut da jeg leste all støtten etter forrige kapittel. Jeg hadde helt ærlig planer om å slutte og skrive, men dere motiverer meg til å fortsette. Takk for at dere gjorde dagen min bedre <3


	21. 21:21

"Dr. Valtersen, vi trenger litt hjelp ved sengepost 21" sier sykepleieren, og Isak sukker.

Det er _så_ typisk. Han har akkurat satt seg ned for å spise mat på kveldsvakten, og har ikke energi til å veilede praksiselevene nå. Hver eneste gang han setter seg ned for å slappe _litt_ av, er det noen som trenger hjelp eller råd. Av og til føler han at jobben på gården til og med er mer avslappende.

"Haster det?" spør han irritert.

"Ja, det haster" sier sykepleieren, og går ut av lunsjrommet.

Isak ser på klokka, og ser at den er 21:21. Han tar en siste bit av brødskiven, og følger etter ham ut døra. Han går med raske skritt nedover korridoren, og stopper utenfor rom 21. Den brukes vanligvis til dagpasienter, og Isak er overrasket over at det ligger noen der på kveldstid.

Han åpner døra på gløtt, og rynker øyenbrynene da han ser at taklyset er slått av. Han skyver døren helt opp, og stopper opp da han ser at hele rommet er fylt med små stearinlys og røde roser. Hva faen er det som skjer her? Han får inn i rommet, og gisper da han får øye på Even. Even står i midten av rommet, er kledd i mørk dress og går ned på ett kne.

Isak kjenner at øynene fylles med tårer, og går mot ham i sakte fart. Er dette det Isak tror? Det kan vel ikke misforstås?

"Even?" sier han, fordi det er det eneste han klarer å få ut.

"Kjære Isak" sier Even. "Helt siden jeg møtte deg for første gang under innspillingen av Jakten på kjærligheten for 10 år siden, så har jeg visst at du er helt spesiell. Du er en handy bonde, en fantastisk dyktig lege, en omsorgsfull samboer og min absolutt viktigste støttespiller i livet. Jeg hadde aldri klart meg uten deg. Vi har mange ganger snakket om at vi ikke trenger et spesielt papir eller en underskrift for å være en familie, og vi har allerede vært en familie i mange, mange år. Men jeg har likevel lyst til å gjøre det offisielt, og feire kjærligheten sammen med de vi er glade i. Så, Isak… Vil du gifte deg med meg? Vær så snill" sier han, og Isak kan se at øynene hans også fylles med tårer.

Isak tenker tilbake på alt de har opplevd sammen. Alt fra det første møtet på gården hans, da det eneste han visste om Even var at han var en ekstremt kjekk og spennende kameramann. Han tenker på de første, lengtende blikkene under innspillingen, det første hemmelige kysset, valget om å sende hjem alle de andre frierne og det udødelige ønsket om å være sammen med Even – bare Even.

Han tenker på de hektiske årene med pendling mellom gården og Oslo. Hvordan Even tilpasset TV 2-jobben slik at han kunne være i Oslo de dagene Isak hadde forelesning, og bli med til gården resten av uken. Han tenker på all den innsatsen Even har lagt ned i gården. Han har tatt traktorlappen, har lært seg å melke og mate kyrene og tar alle utfordringene på strak arm. Han tenker på alle de spennende reisene de har vært på, alle festene de har arrangert og alle hverdagene de har delt. Han tenker til og med på alle de vonde opplevelsene som de har støttet hverandre gjennom, med depresjon, maniske perioder, dødsfall i familien og da Even mistet jobben.

Even har rett da han sier at de allerede er en familie, og at de har vært det i mange, mange år. Even er den eneste ordentlige familien Isak noensinne har hatt.

Han tenker på det mer rolige livet de har levd de siste årene, etter at de flyttet tilbake til gården, og ga slipp på det hektiske livet i hovedstaden. Isak jobber deltid på det lokale sykehuset, mens Even underviser i media på den videregående skolen. Det er kanskje ikke de jobbene som de drømte om da de var små, men begge er tilfredse og trives med en roligere tilværelse på landet. De nyter livet sammen, og er mer lykkelige enn noen gang.

"Selvfølgelig vil jeg gifte meg med deg" sier Isak, og smiler så bredt at det gjør vondt i kinnene.

Even reiser seg opp, og ser håpefullt inn i øynene hans. Han smiler så stort.

«Ja?» spør han. Isak kommer aldri til å slutte å fascineres over at Even, som er _så_ fantastisk, i noen situasjoner kan være _så_ usikker.

«Ja» sier Isak med et glis.

Even smiler fra øre til øre, trer ringen på fingeren hans og løfter ham opp i en god og varm klem. De deler et romantisk og kjærlig kyss, og Isak kjenner at forelskelse og kjærlighet sprer seg i kroppen.

"Fy faen, jeg elsker deg" hvisker Even.

Selv om de har levd sammen i over 10 år, kjenner Isak fremdeles sommerfugler i magen hver gang Even sier de ordene.

"Jeg kommer til å elske deg for alltid" sier Isak, og han er helt sikker på at det er sannheten.

 _Fy faen,_ Isak er så takknemlig for valget han tok for over 10 år siden. Tenk hvis han hadde lyttet til rådet fra Jonas, og valgt Pål eller Julian. Tenk hvis han hadde ignorert hjertet sitt, og valgt fornuftig og gjennomtenkt. Han er så glad for at han var tøff nok til å la hjertet bestemme, og han kommer aldri, _aldri_ til å angre på at han valgte Even.

Isak er sikker på at han hadde vraket alle frierne til fordel for Even i _alle_ univers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 21,021  
> Chapters: 21/21  
> 21:21
> 
> Alt er love <3


End file.
